Secret Order Meetings
by fresh.new.lily
Summary: George is working with Kingsley to develop tools and weapons for the war with Voldermort when he develops something else entirely. He didnt even know he was gay until he knew he loved Kingsley. Follow the story of their love as it grows while a war rages.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize here belongs to me. Nope.**

**A/N: This is a companion piece to my story 'A Child Without A Name' which if you haven't read you should! This is the story of how George and Kingsley fell in love. I have not yet decided how far to take this story, but as I write 'A Child' I find myself wanting more of George and King's history and it just isn't really central to that plot. For now this will likely turn into a few chapters, but as they are a big part of my other story it would be quite easy to build upon this further and explore what they go through as they finally decide to share their relationship with the world. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy. **

**And lastly to the ever so loverly Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter****thanks ever so much darling! **

**Thanks a bunches and bunches - .lily**

Fred found George pouring over notes in the attic space they were staying in and running their owl order business from while the war was raging. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been attacked not long after the ministry fell and the twins were in hiding but were keeping the business alive as best they could. George had been busy working on something for the Order for weeks and had hardly left his worktable. He had been working on portable traps that would act like a 'Petrificus Totalus'. The 'Stuck Spots', as he had been calling them, were rubbery black mats that, when unfurled and laid out, would temporarily petrify anything that came into contact with it. So far his testing was successful to a point with the main problem being the time frame. Petrification was only holding for an hour. It was fine for fast operations and had been field tested with some success and had led to the apprehension of two low level Death Eaters and an old witch who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

An Order team that was headed by Kingsley Shaklebolt had placed a medium sized 'Stuck Spot' outside of an entry point to a high probability target. George wasn't made aware of the details, just that it had worked, but they wanted a longer sticking time and an alarm system that would alert the Order team or Aurors using them that their traps had worked.

So there he was busy trying to put the finishing touches on the 'Super Stuck Spot' before Kingsley was due to arrive that night for their meeting. "Gred," Fred called to his brother when he found him, "Gred! 'OY GEORGE!" _Seriously bro, you need a bath. And another ear…seriously I have been calling you for how long. I swear he hasn't stopped to eat in days. I have never seen him so focused. It's almost Grangerie. Grangerie, he he, that's funny. Good one Fred. Why thank you Fred. _

Fred was pulled from his inner monologue when his brother finally stopped what he doing and turned his attention to Fred. "You called?" he asked, obviously annoyed to have been interrupted. He wanted it perfect before Kingsley got there. He hadn't seen him in a few weeks and he was really looking forward to their meeting. Usually Fred would be there with them, it was their company, but Fred would be gone and it would just be George and Kingsley, and for some reason George found that the thought made him all clammy and nervous.

"Yeah I called. Like a thousand times," he said with a dramatic hand gesture indicating his over-all impatience, "I have Potter Watch tonight, so I have to get going. I won't be back tonight. Tell Kingsley I said hi. Good luck, sell a bunch yeah. Oh and George, do bathe before he gets here, you stink!"

George threw a quill at his brother before lifting his arm to smell his pit. "Bathe, got it. Excellent advice Forge." His annoyance had dropped a little at the thought of his twin going out there again; he knew Potter Watch made him an even bigger target. "And I'll be sure to tell Kingsley you said hi. And you tell Harry and 'Mione and ickle Ronniekins to not get snatched and hurry their arses up with their mission already." He laughed a little before giving his brother a solemn look. "Just, be safe alright. Tell Lee I said hey."

The boys exchanged a quick hug before Fred took off for the night.

George cleaned up his workspace after Fred left and then went to take that bath he needed, and he did need it. When Kingsley arrived nearly an hour later George was all cleaned up and wearing his favorite blue leather pants and a black cable-knit jumper that was quite clingy and showed off his lean, muscled form rather nicely. It was what George considered business casual.

What George hadn't expected was to open the door to a man dressed in dark wash, boot cut denim pants, a skin tight black tee shirt and black ankle boots with silver cross buckles on the sides and thin chains draping from the buckles. Even more unexpected was how quickly George felt his temperature rise dangerously and his pulse quicken. _Has Kingsley always been that built? Shite, he looks like a muggle rock star in that getup. It looks…damn good. When did I start caring how Kings looks? Why is it so hot in here? Okay, just say something. You have been staring at him for a long time now and he is going to think you used a 'Stuck spot' on yourself if you don't say something soon. _

"Ah, hi Kingsley. Good to see you again. This is a, ah…good look for you." _Smooth George, he's gonna think you've been into the Wonder Witch products now, acting like a little school girl. Why are you acting like a school girl? _

Kingsley was quite amused with the effect he appeared to be having on the younger man. He had seen George's eyes gliding over his body heatedly and the confusion crossing his face when he realized he had been checking out the dark skinned auror. Kingsley was suddenly very grateful for the assignment he had been given that had called for the tight fitting muggle clothes. He had tried to deny his attraction to George many times over. He was too young, the son of two friends, and most importantly, not gay as far as Kingsley knew. He had originally thought it was just the sight of the wizard in his tight pants and his infectious smile but when he realized he could look at Fred for days and not feel the heat burning in the pit of his stomach he realized it was just George. Something uniquely George. He was brilliant and brave; a true Gryffindor. He was also the more serious of the twins; the one behind the idea to move their business into new areas, to not just make people laugh but really work to save lives. And he had.

Kingsley had gotten to know the twins much better since being appointed as their Order liaison to work together and develop new tools for use in the war. So far it had been a great success in many ways for Kingsley. He had always admired the way the twins had a positive outlook on life and worked to make the people they loved laugh, like it was a life's mission to keep the world around them happy. Even when Molly was screaming at them for their latest antics, Kingsley found himself hiding his smiles with everyone else. Then, as their partnership within the order grew, so did their friendship and Kingsley's attraction.

Taking in the way George's breathing had changed as he opened the door and looked him over when he got there Kingsley found himself hopeful that when this war was over he wouldn't be alone.

"George," he said, his voice smooth and deep as he raked his vision over the other man. "Fred's off then?" he asked, hoping for time alone to get to know George better without his twin there to take over half the conversation. Talking to George alone was much different than talking to them both.

_Oh bloody hell, what was that look? I've never seen him look at me like that. Why does it feel so good? This is Kings, older, authoritative, really hot right now Kings. Wait, really hot? Where the bloody fuck did that come from? I am really overworking myself. He does look pretty sexy, for a wizard. Shite, he asked me a question. What was that, Fred…he asked about Fred. Okay. _

"Yeah, well Fred had Potter Watch tonight so ah…it's just us. Hope that's okay?" he said, leading the way in towards the old couch and rocking chair they had available for seating in their little hideaway.

"Just fine George," Kingsley said as he took a seat on the couch with George, bypassing the worn rocker. He thought it was just fine indeed. He was thoroughly enjoying the way George was looking at him. If he could only figure out what all it meant. "So George, what have you for me tonight? Were you able to make those improvements?" And just like that they were down to business. It was one of Kingsley's gifts, to refocus and regroup himself and those around him.

This was where George really shone; when he was showing off his work. He was smart and his inventions were proof of that. Most people saw the jokester who was all laughs and spent his time fooling around coming up with new ways to prank and goofing off but he knew Kingsley saw something more. Kingsley had been the one to suggest using Weasley Wizard Wheezes products in the war effort. He saw the brains and simple genius behind their ability to take an outrageous idea and make it reality. Sometimes George thought Kingsley saw him better than a lot of people.

The few times it had just been the two of them when Fred was away he had found himself talking for hours with the Auror, discussing politics and the war, possible uses of muggle technologies in the wizarding world. Kingsley was a great source for all things muggle. Unlike Arthur, who was amused with muggles, Kingsley had worked closely with them when he'd had his post in the Prime Minister's office. He was still the one that was called on when they needed an undercover man in the muggle world.

George spent an hour or so going over the improvements he had made to the 'Stuck Spots'. 'Super Stuck Spots' would hold a petrified witch, wizard or creature for six hours and as soon as the spot was activated, a signal would be sent to a bracelet that would be worn by the Order member or Auror using it. It was a huge improvement and with a simple 'notice me not' charm it was an easy way to apprehend suspects when you weren't sure when they would show, just that they would.

They continued talking about how many were needed and how long it would take to have them made. By the time they were done it had been one of their more productive meetings. George suddenly found himself wanting Kingsley to stay.

'Hey Kings, can I get you something to drink or do you have to take off right away? I've got some butterbeers and well water. If you wanted to stay and maybe talk for a while, um…you know, if you have time? It's just that Fred's not coming back tonight, and well, it's lonely enough in hiding with him around and…sorry, nev' mind." He just couldn't seem to shut himself up all of a sudden and that nervous feeling from before was back. _That was just great George. _

Kingsley suddenly found himself sitting back down. George's awkwardness was so unlike him and Kingsley found the contradiction to his character kind of…cute. "Butterbeer sounds great actually. It seems like it's been ages since I last had one. Thank you George. I actually find myself with the odd night off. I don't check in with the Order until the morning and I have today and tomorrow off from work, so if you wanted company…I must admit is sounds more appealing than my empty house."

George smiled at him, genuinely happy he would stay for a while at least. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't really think of anything to talk about so he just nodded and left to grab a few butterbeers from his icebox. When he had two butterbeers in hand he turned around and rested the back of his head against the icebox.

_Shite. Shite. Shite. What now George? You have got to get it together. Kings is your friend. What is wrong with you? Bloody hell, I don't know. I like girls; jiggley ta-ta's and big hips. I can_'t_…I DON'T_ _like Kingsley. It's just, I'm bored and lonely and he looks…Why am I still thinking about how he looks? It's just that, well…who knew he was hiding that body under all those robes. He should dress like that more often. Why do I care? I just…do. He's so smart and strong, and not just those muscles, but him, his will and his power. And he gets me. None of the other Order members ever really take a time to talk to me like he does. Fred doesn't even really talk to me like Kings does, no one ever has. I don't get it. He just…and is it just me or was he checking me out? Has he done that before? Yes. I think so, I don't know. Is he even gay? I thought I heard he might be. Am I? _

George never got a chance to answer himself because Kingsley decided to walk into the little kitchenette and see what was taking George so long. When he walked in to see him with his eyes closed and his head leaning back to rest on the icebox with a butterbeer in each hand, so obviously lost in thought, Kingsley took the opportunity to really look at him without the other man noticing his deep gaze.

Kingsley liked the way George's hair had grown out a bit into a messy style that left wisps of hair falling into his eyes. His pale skin seemed so creamy and with his head tipped back like that Kingsley could see his pulse point twitch. He felt himself start to harden as he stared at George and he knew there was no way he would hide it in these clothes like he had managed to do before in his robes. He decided it was time to end his private little spy time before George opened his eyes and noticed how intently he was looking at him. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him off.

George snapped his eyes open when he felt one of the bottles being pulled from his grasp, Kingsley's larger rough fingertips gliding over his as he took the bottle. The fraction of a seconds contact sent chills up his spine and had him feeling more confused.

"I thought you dropped one of your 'Stuck Spots' for a minute there George," Kingsley said and then gave a deep chuckle when George smiled at him.

"Yes well…you know how I live to test products Kings. This is a temporary lost in space charm. Easy to use, all you do is stop momentarily and completely forget what you were supposed to be doing while you contemplate the big questions," he joked, suddenly wondering if he had ever noticed how nice the timbre of Kingsley's voice was, especially when he laughed.

The two men returned to the old worn out and patched couch and talked while they drank their butterbeers. They talked about the differences in Hogwarts from when Kingsley had been a student just a few years behind the Marauders, only in Ravenclaw. Kingsley told him stories of rules that had been invented just for the Marauders sakes and George, in turn, told him about ones created just for him and Fred. '

Neither had remembered laughing so much in a while. With the war in full swing finding a reason to really laugh was difficult, even when you were George Weasley. Kingsley just made him feel so safe and secure and some of those worries that plagued him seemed to melt away a little.

"...and Minerva rounded the corner to find James and Sirius both naked and intertwined on the floor inside the great hall surrounded by all of us, trying to stifle our laughter. The poor woman had never looked so scandalized. We later found out that that was one of the first nights they had managed their transformations only when they took their human forms again it was without clothes. Apparently someone, likely a Slytherin, saw them sneaking in in the middle of the night and knocked them out, then laid them next to each other. At some point they had fallen asleep and when the spell holding them had worn off they just shifted to get comfy without thinking and that's how we all found them in the morning. The next day there was a safe sex seminar and Minerva wasn't able to look at either of them for weeks. To think if she had known then the advanced Transfiguration they were doing…" By the time Kingsley finished his story both men were rolling with laughter and Kingsley accidentally dropped his empty bottle on the floor. Both men leaned forward to grab it and as their hands connected over the bottle both felt the little shockwaves rock them to their cores.

George looked up into Kingsley's face, now just an inch from his own, and was suddenly aware of how beautiful his dark eyes were. "I got it." he managed to speak somehow with Kingsley's dark brown orbs staring into his blue ones, and his hand still resting over his smaller one on the bottle.

"Thank you. Sorry about that," he said, making no move to back away from George. When he took his hand back he brought it to sit on the couch beside his leg finding it instead landing on George's strong, leather clad thigh.

Both men suddenly looked at the hand resting on Georges thigh, George bringing his eyes up a fraction later than Kingsley to look back at each other.

George could feel his heart pounding deep in his chest at the feel of the large strong hand still on his thigh. It was so warm and so different from anything he had ever felt before. Suddenly George was lowering his vision to Kingsley's slightly parted full lips and wondering what it would feel like to press his own to them. He wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason, and it wouldn't be the first time he had done something he couldn't even understand, but suddenly he felt himself closing the gap and pressing his lips to the older mans. All his fear and uncertainty drifted to nothingness when he felt Kingsley's soft lips move against his own.

The kiss was short and chaste and warm and different and so soft and suddenly both men found themselves thinking the same thing. _Perfect._

Kingsley was awe struck and absolutely swept away by George's sweet shy kiss. He couldn't believe it had happened. When he looked at Georges face, he thought that he had never seen him looking so unsure of himself and so completely beautiful. He couldn't do anything but smile and squeeze the hand that was still on George's thigh. When George smiled back, Kingsley suddenly felt like everything was right and the world outside the little room they were in melted away, and it was just him, and this man, and he was smiling at him with the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

Kingsley needed no other reason; he took his free hand and slowly placed it on the back of George's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

George felt Kingsley's hand on his neck and it was so different and right and then Kingsley's lips were on his again and they were so warm and wonderful and when he felt the tip of Kingsley's tongue dart out and sweep across his lower lip it was the single most sensuous moment of his life and any questions he had about his sexuality suddenly didn't matter because all he could think to do was part his lips to invite the tongue in with his and to slowly explore Kingsley's warm spicy kisses.

Kingsley's tongue swirled around George's and tasted like cinnamon and butterbeer and something that was just Kingsley and George thought it was the best thing he had ever tasted; no kiss had ever been this good. He could feel the stubble from Kingsley's cheeks and chin rubbing across his face and instead of feeling odd, the slight scratching sent chills to his toes. It was all so clear. How did he never notice it before? Fred always had a girlfriend, but George's never lasted long; he just couldn't hold the interest. And now, here, on this couch, kissing this man it all made sense. _I'm gay. So completely gay. And this man kisses like a bloody demon._

Kingsley squeezed George's thigh through his pants eliciting a moan from the man that reverberated into his mouth and when he pulled a bit harder on George's neck needing more of his kiss he was shocked as George suddenly readjusted, swinging his leg around and coming to straddle Kingsley.

George suddenly felt like he could do anything. The hand on his thigh was rubbing and it felt so damned good and then, when he felt himself being pulled in tighter as he moaned into Kingsley's mouth, he suddenly had to be on Kingsley's lap. Kingsley was the one to moan then. His moan was so deep and he felt his cock stir just as he noticed Kingsley's erection pressing against him.

He had never been so hard. He couldn't breathe. George reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled back a little to catch his breath. He couldn't find anything that seemed worth saying in that moment and just sat there straddling Kingsley with a huge smile on his face.

Suddenly Kingsley's other hand was on his free thigh and both hands mirrored each other as they massaged deep circles into his thighs. George dropped his head back and moaned in complete bliss. He was completely lost. "Ohhh Kings. Gods yes."

George was reveling in the feel of big hands on his thighs rubbing the most delicious circles and the feel of his hard cock pressing against another. How had he never done this? This was ecstasy. Kingsley's deep laugh brought him out of his musings. He lifted his head back to look into the other man and gave him a slow seductive smile, then before he could lose his nerve he leaned in to give Kingsley another kiss before brushing his lips against his ear, darting his tongue to trace the shell of his ear and his gold earring before whispering, "Stay tonight?"

Kingsley's only answer was to pull him in for another deep world changing kiss.

And his world did change.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize here belongs to me. Nope.**

**A/N: This is a companion piece to my story 'A Child Without A Name' which if you haven't read you should! This is the story of how George and Kingsley fell in love. I have not yet decided how far to take this story, but as I write 'A Child' I find myself wanting more of George and King's history and it just isn't really central to that plot. For now this will likely turn into a few chapters, but as they are a big part of my other story it would be quite easy to build upon this further and explore what they go through as they finally decide to share their relationship with the world. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy. **

**Thanks a bunches and bunches - .lily**

Fred came stumbling into the little attic apartment he was sharing with George after a long night with the other guys from Potter Watch. Remus had shown up with pictures of his new son, Teddy and Lee decided they all needed some Firewhiskey to celebrate. Remus hadn't been able to stay with them all night, needing to get back to Tonks and Teddy while he could, knowing the with the full moon approaching he would be returning to the packs to work and pulling more of them to their side.

Fred and Lee had both gotten pissed after Remus left, laughing and drinking all their worries and fears away. Fred had managed to pass out for a few hours before he realized he should get back to his temporary home away from home while it was still dark out, when he had less of a chance of being seen. Besides, he was quickly feeling hung over and he knew George had some Hangover Potion in his room.

Fred tried to be quiet as he made his way through the attic space towards George's room seeking the cure to his now raging headache and the spinning that the world seemed to be doing around him. He was still half drunk and dead tired when he opened the door to his twin's room. He was hallucinating, that had to be it. There was just no way his brother was naked in bed with Kingsley. _Whoa how the bloody hell did that happen? When did that happen? George isn't keeping this from me is he? I hope not. I want all the details! _Fred watched them sleep for a few minutes as he leaned against the door frame.

Well, at least he was getting a good shag out of all the work he was doing for the order. Fred wanted to leave the two men to sleep. He hadn't seen George so relaxed and happy and in a long time. He was completely shocked that Kingsley Shacklebolt was the man responsible, he was frankly shocked it was a man, not that it mattered. Fred watched the two for a few minutes, both men seeming so happy in their sleep, he felt bad about having to wake them, but Kingsley couldn't be seen leaving and with no floo and all the wards up around the place the only way in or out was the front door. He tried to control himself as he walked over and placed a hand on Georges shoulder to shake him awake, glad that at least a sheet was pulled across them, tangling between George's legs obscuring his view of things he didn't really want to see, especially considering the placement of one of Kingsley's hands between his brother's thighs.

George woke up with a very large grin on his face. He hadn't slept so well in ages and Kingsley's warm hard body was pressed against his in a way the set his whole body aflame. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be in the other man's arms, to see his dark arms wrapped so possessively around his torso, one hand resting above his heart, the other hand was quite deliciously placed below is belly button, Kingsley's fingers tangling with the thatch or reddish brown hair above his stirring length. George would never forget the way those strong hands had roamed his body the night before as the two men learned each other's bodies. He had never known that so many spots on his body could feel so good when they were rubbed and kissed and licked. George was no virgin, and had had his share of flings over the years but there had been no witch who had ever made him feels so good. He would have expected his first time with a wizard to be awkward and scary, especially since he had not thought about another man's body like that before, not consciously at least. Being with Kingsley had just felt right. There hadn't been much need to talk, they just explored each other into the early morning hours, Kingsley taking on a more dominant role and made everything so easy and natural.

George was thinking about how he had managed to ignore his own building feelings for Kingsley, passing them off as respect, and friendship, and a casual admiration. He could see now how much more than that it was. He didn't even know when it had happened, just that it had.

They had talked for hours last night after their first kisses, and Kingsley had told him he had been interested and aware of George for some time. They talked about past lovers and failed relationships and George could easily see why things had never worked for him before. Kingsley made him feel worthy and special in a way he had never felt before. His whole life he had been one of two, and judges as such, but Kingsley was able to see what separated him from his twin and made him uniquely George. He told George how he had fought with his feelings, thinking it a betrayal of his friendship with his parents but that as time went on, as they spent more time together talking and getting to know one another Kingsley had come to see it was more than just an attraction. George still didn't know what he wanted, he knew that what they had shared the night before had been amazing, and that he wanted that again, but he still didn't know what he wanted in the long term.

They agreed to see where this went, to continue to see each other whenever they could. They also agreed that no one could know. Not yet. There was too great a chance of causing a rift in the Order and in the height of war. George wasn't ready to tell anyone anyhow. He was still trying to understand it all himself. All he knew was that he felt hopeful lying in Kingsley's arms.

George could feel Kingsley begin to shift behind him as he awoke. He could feel as Kingsley's erection begin to grow against his arse cheeks and he pressed back into it, earning him a deep groan from the man at his backside. George moved his hand to hold the one of Kingsley's that was resting above his heart and Kingsley gave it a squeeze as his other hand slowly worked its way through Georges pubic hair, gently stroking him in a way he had never experienced before. All of it was new and wonderful and George didn't care how it had happened he just wanted more.

George was surprised to hear a whimper escape his own mouth when Kingsley pressed his lips to the back of his neck and gave him a warm kiss, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of his flesh. Sex for George had always been good he thought. He worked to be sure the girl he was with was happy and came. It was nice. Maybe that's why he never bothered for repeating the performance with the same girl twice. Suddenly he had found Kingsley and the world made sense. This was what it was about, this feeling of electrified rapture as rough fingertips traced patterns across his skin slowly building the energy until he thought he would explode with passionate energy. When he felt Kingsley bite down lightly on the juncture of his neck and shoulder he let out another small whimper and felt shockwaves wrack through his body.

Fred felt terribly voyeuristic and kind of pervy letting them go on like that with him standing right there, but he really didn't know what to do when the two naked men started rocking and moaning against each other. He highly doubted they had planned on being caught in bed together. When he heard his brother whimpering he just couldn't let them keep going. He felt bad interrupting, George was certainly enjoying himself.

Fred cleared his throat loudly and announced his presence. Both men's eyes shot open at the noise.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing in here Fred? Get out!" George screamed, not remotely happy at having been caught or interrupted.

Fred turned towards the door sensing that the two men would rather him not be watching them. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I needed hangover Potion. Though I do think you have sobered me up quite nicely thank you. Look, I would have left you alone but it's going to be light out soon and Kingsley mate, you really shouldn't be seen here. I'll uh, just go lay down in my room for a while. Nice to see you Kings." He tried to explain to his embarrassed and angry brother.

"Fred! Go!" George shouted.

Fred took off towards the door and cried out behind him as he went "sorry, going!"

Kingsley gave a deep chuckle and finally piped in "Thank you Fred." He heard George mutter something about not thanking pervy prats who should learn to mind their own business; he thought his pouting was rather cute. "He is right George, I have to go. I cannot risk being seen."

George turned in Kingsley's arms to face him. He gave him a deep passionate kiss, loving the feel of Kingsley's soft full lips moving against his own, and the way the older man would lightly nip at his lower lip. Breaking away from the kiss he panted "I don't want you to go. I don't know when I will see you again. What if you meet some better and decide you don't want me anymore?" he whined.

Kingsley laughed and pulled Georges body flush against his so he could feel the proof of his desire. "Listen to me George. There has been no one in years. I certainly do not run around bedding every man who piques my interest, or is that what you think of me?" he asked, his smooth voice taking on a hardened quality it sometimes got when he was very serious about something. George shook his head. "No, I had hoped not. I do not take this lightly George. I should have gone about this all differently. But we are in the middle of a war and I do not know who will make it out alive this time and who will not. Seeing you so flustered last night, I just decided not to wait any longer. Because I have waited. I have tried to deny my feelings fearing they would not be well received, by you or others. I have been your father's friend for years. He is the one that brought me into the Order. I am not certain how he would feel about this. However I find that I can no longer keep me away, not if you want me." George bit his lips and nodded, not wanting to say something horribly over emotional and sound all clingy, not wanting to risk saying 'I love you'. "Well that is good, because I did not have any intentions of giving you up now that I know what having you is like. So much better than my dreams." He said quietly as he leaned his head closer, his lips caressing George's throat as he spoke.

George could barely manage to say "okay" as the other man's lips moved to suckle his Adam's apple and then press kisses along his clavicles and down his sternum. George felt powerless to do anything but enjoy the feeling.

Kingsley ended up leaving forty-five minutes later, casting a disillusionment spell on himself as the early morning sun broke across the horizon.

George was lost in thought about everything that had happened since Kingsley had knocked on his door the night before when Fred came and sat next to him on the bed. "Hey George…"

"Oh Fred, sorry, didn't hear you come in." he said distractedly.

Fred just looked at his twin and could tell he had it bad. He had never been like this. It was the look Ginny used to get thinking about wedding robes while writing 'Missus Harry Potter' all over. "So how long has this been going on?" he asked.

George snapped his head up to look at Fred, wondering what he had figured out. "It just started."

"Can it George. I saw you two. It was quite cute actually. That did not look like something that just started, that looked like two men in love. Why didn't you tell me George?" he tried to sound amused but George could hear the hurt in his voice thinking that his twin was keeping secrets from him.

"Really, it just happened. We were talking last night and then before I knew he was kissing me, or I was kissing him, and it was just so…damn." He laughed. "I still can't believe you saw us. I thought you were going to be gone, and well really I hadn't intended for that to happen. And it just happened. I'm not keeping anything from you Fred, I swear. I didn't even know I was gay until last night." The words came spilling from his mouth in such a flustered manner that it only caused Fred to start laughing.

Fred finally calmed enough to talk to his brother. "Okay, so let me get this straight, the same day you decide you fancy blokes, and not just any bloke, but the esteemed Auror Shaklebolt, you manage to get him into bed? I bow to your greatness oh wise one. I mean seriously George; do you know how long it took me to get Katie to shag me? And here the same day you decide you are gay you are in here buggering Kingsley, and he certainly doesn't seem like the type to just shag anybody." Fred made an exaggerated bowing gesture towards his brother.

George couldn't help but grin, he did feel a bit like a god after the night and morning he had had. "No, it…it isn't like that Fred. I mean…we didn't, um…that is to say…" He started to trip all over his words when he tried to explain what had happened to Fred. He had never had trouble telling Fred about his flings before, usually with a hefty bit of exaggeration but this was different. "I mean, well…first off, there was no buggering okay. We just…"

Fred was trying to contain his laughter at his Georges obvious flustered state. It was so sweet he thought. George had never been like this before, and at least now Fred could understand why George had been so obsessed with his latest invention. He was trying to impress a boy, not just a boy, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "So tell me dear twin, if you were not in here buggering each other senseless all night why is it I found you two naked and wrapped around each other like that? It certainly looked like you had been good and shagged, and if you're stupid grin when I came in here was anything to go by I would say that it was a damned bloody good shag that had Kingsley leaving quite some time after I left you two alone this morning." He told him

"Well yes, it was erm… brilliant. Earth shattering, we just didn't…there wasn't…um…you know…penetration." The truth was he had been scared to take that step. They had agreed to just take their time with each other.

Fred nudged George on the shoulder. "So, how did it happen?" he asked.

George told him about the night before, about how he had felt so nervous and was having a hard time understanding why. He told him how the slightest touch from Kingsley had ignited something inside of him at that when they finally kissed it was as if all the pieces fell into place and he knew who he was, and what he wanted.

"So what now?" Fred wanted to know.

George thought about it for a while, he knew it would be difficult. "For now we are just going to keep it a secret while we see where it goes. Kings doesn't want to cause problems for the Order, and sleeping with the son of two Senior Order members, who both happen to be his friend, it could get messy. And I really don't even begin to know how to tell mum and dad." George dropped his face into his hands.

Fred took pity on his brother and put his arm around his shoulder, offering him comfort. "Kingsley makes you happy?" George nodded. "Then that's all that matters. You two can keep it quiet for now, like you said, see where things go. Assuming this is still what you want when this war is finally over then I will be by your side to tell anyone who has any problems with it to piss off. Besides, you two were sooooo cute. I tink my twinny's in looovvveeee sooo baaaad." He said drawing out the words in a high pitched sing song voice.

George pulled back and punched him in the arm. "Shut it you. No one asked you. And I can't be in love, I mean, I just found out I was gay. Right?" he asked.

Fred just smiled. "The way I see it Georgie, you love who you love, and maybe it isn't even about being gay, who knows, who cares. But that look on your face when I came in here. That my dear twin is not a look I have ever seen on your face and it was the most beautiful thing. And the way he was holding you with his hand above your heart, so protectively. He didn't even care I saw him with you, you didn't see his face, I did. He was only concerned for you. I think that maybe you have both been building these feelings for a while." George just ducked his head and blushed a little.

"Um…maybe." He muttered.

"Maybe…yeah, I say you love him. And good for you. I think he loves you for what it's worth. And shite George, did you know he had all those rippling muscles under his robes? I'm straight as they come, but that was one well-built man, good job George!" George grabbed his pillow off the bed and swung it to hit Fred in the face.

"Hey, uh, George?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"Do you think you could maybe get some clothes on? This has been a nice chat and all, but you're um, quite naked you know?" He laughed as he made his way out of the room. When he got to the door he turned to face his brother. "I'm going to bed. I was up all night, you look like you might want to catch a few more hours yourself mate. Catch up on your sweet dreams and all. I'm happy you have someone George." He said shutting the door behind him as he left.

George didn't get dressed, he just crawled back into bed under the covers, noticing how much more comfortable he had been when Kingsley was wrapped around him. He eventually fell asleep thinking about dark skinned Aurors and long sinful kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

**A/N: **Here we have chapter three. Do enjoy! Read and review…it makes me all giddy and happy.

**3 .lily 3**

Kingsley sat down at his kitchen table with Remus Lupin discussing Order business. Kingsley thought that his friend looked more ragged than usual, even for a werewolf, but figured it had something to do with the newborn he had at home. No matter how many times he tried to steer the conversation to business Remus kept bringing up little Teddy. It wasn't that Kingsley wasn't happy for his friends, but part of him was jealous. He knew it hadn't been easy, and that Tonks had practically had to cast a 'Petrificus Totalus' on Remus while she beat him upside the head to knock some sense into him, and make him see that he was worthy of love. The thing that got to him was that everyone was rooting for them, happy for them. No one that mattered cared that he was a werewolf or so much older than she was. No one cared about anything but that they were in love.

He was fairly certain reactions would not be as supportive if people found out who he dreamt of every night. If people knew whose body invaded his thoughts at the most inappropriate moments they would never understand. Kingsley knew he was in deep every time he heard something funny and immediately thought of sharing it with the young red head just so he could hear his infectious laugh; that laugh that in Kingsley's opinion could brighten the darkest of days. It had been bad before when he had found himself seeking out George at Order meetings automatically, listening to his opinions when others thought he was little more than one of a set of pranksters who were moderately useful. Now he knew he was lost. For days since his last life altering meeting with George he had thought of little else but the way he had tasted and the way he felt beneath his fingertips.

He didn't even care that no one would understand, he felt so unbelievably lucky that George had responded to him. He had never let himself really believe that George would ever return his feelings. But he had hoped, he had dreamed and fantasized about a simple life in his country home spent with the man that he couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he had tried. Even now, sitting across from his old friend Remus he was tuning him out thinking of morning coffee shared with his young lover while they discussed politics and love and the absurdities of life that George had a knack for pointing out and capitalizing on. He dreamt of late mornings in bed wrapped around a lithe young body that responded to his better than he ever could have envisioned. He dreamt of being in love and telling the world who all his secretive smiles were for.

Remus stirred his coffee watching his friend disappear into his own world while Remus told him about Teddy. He had never seen the other man so completely distracted, it was rather amusing. He knew things had been getting increasingly difficult for Kingsley at the Ministry since Voldermort had taken over, he was so happy to have Tonks home and away from that corrupted and evil hub. He could tell whatever was on Kingsley's mind it wasn't work.

"Well, I know I have gone on and on by now, but am I really that boring, or is she just that amazing?" Remus asked, shocking Kingsley from his thoughts.

Kingsley looked up at Remus, and realized a little ashamedly that he had missed everything his friend had said for some time. "I'm sorry Remus; I am just so distracted lately. You know how things have been." He tried to explain.

Remus covered his mouth with a closed fist and bit back a laugh for a second before letting it free, chuckling delightedly at his friend. "Oh, I surely do Kingsley. You have the same distracted look about you Harry used to get when I would try to tell him something and Ginny would walk by. So who is she?"

_Oh good gods, Merlin he thinks there is some woman. Well it could be worse really. I suppose I was tuning him out, but he is acting like I am twitterpated_. "There is no woman I assure you of that friend. I am simply just distracted. I apologize really." He told him, knowing it wouldn't be enough to deter Remus who had lately seemed hell bent on all his friends finding what he now had with Tonks.

Remus certainly wasn't deterred. "Oh Kingsley, old friend you needn't hide it from me. So who is she? How did you meet? What's…?"

Kingsley smiled when an incessant pecking at his window alerted him to an owl he didn't recognize pecking at his window. Kingsley stood to open the window, knowing the wards wouldn't have permitted any dark objects beyond the borders. The large barn owl hooted softly as Kingsley broke off a piece of a biscuit for the bird after relieving it of its burden. Kingsley had to work hard to school his features the second he noticed the loopy handwriting that belonged to the man he loved. _Perfect timing there George love. _Kingsley tried to slip the letter away unopened but Remus noticed the unmistakable handwriting.

"Oh, is that from George? Well what's he got to say? Is it about the new prototype? Fred was telling us George had come up with something really brilliant when we did Potter Watch the other night? So is it ready?" he asked, automatically assuming it was order business.

Kingsley knew he couldn't say it was personal, though he knew it was. _Does he even realize he dotted the i with a little heart? It is quite adorable. I never quite pictured him as the gushy romantic before. It shouldn't surprise me really; he never does anything without ornamentation. Everything is an opportunity for a production of some sort. He really knows how to enjoy life…_

Remus' voice again cut into his thoughts. "You, erm...going to open it or just keep tracing the lettering?" he asked, sounding amused and certainly confused.

Kingsley had to think quickly. Was he really such a love sick fool he couldn't even get a letter without looking like an idiot? "Oh, yes, from George. His writing is so odd, isn't it? Not your typical male scratchy mess. I just find it interesting I suppose, Sorry. Like I said, I have had a lot on my mind lately; I seem to get distracted rater easily." He said, breaking the seal on the parchment. As Kingsley looked down at the opened parchment he had to fight not to drop it. _Oh bloody fuck. He is trying to kill me. _

Kingsley knew he couldn't read whatever George had written with Remus there. He hadn't realized that George held such artistic ability, but he needed to look away from the drawing before he completely lost control of himself in front of Remus and gave himself away. He knew he must already be starting to sweat as all his blood rushed southward, desire building with thoughts the drawing evoked. The image of his lovers naked body sitting at the edge, leaning back into his embrace one of his hands pressed over George's heart, the other over his hardened cock, slowly stoking as he placed lingering open mouthed kisses against the creamy skin of his neck was an image that would not soon be stripped from his mind.

Doing his best to hide the effect the letter was having on him Kingsley stuffed the parchment into his pocket and with as much control as he could muster looked to Remus who was eyeing him with curiosity. "He says the prototype for the 'Stuck Spots' worked as long as we were after, and after burning off an eyebrow he thinks he should now be ready for me to pick them up at our next meeting." It wasn't really a lie. They had discussed it just a few days ago; well the eyebrow thing was a lie but sounded very George.

"That's good then, they would really be a help. Who knew that if those boys actually used their brains for something other than pranks they could come up with something so useful to the war effort?" Remus commented.

He couldn't quite help himself when he opened his mouth, "Well it was all George really for this. Fred helped with a bit of the work when they needed more hands, but this was George's brainchild. I've been working with him for a while now getting these right. It's quite brilliant. He is working on so many other ideas to help too. They still love their jokes; I think it helps them deal with all the pain and loss to find something to laugh about." He told him, hoping his calm soothing voice was as under control as he wanted and not giving anything away.

"George really? I had no idea, though he always was the more serious of the two. Either way it is truly a benefit to have those two. You were one of the first to really suggest they start inventing weaponry, weren't you?" he observed.

Kingsley smiled a little. "Yes, I saw the potential in a few of the products and thought it could be expanded upon, best part is we were able to get the Ministry to pay for a chunk of their research by using some of the products within Magical Law Enforcement." He said, finding his smooth authoritative persona easy to slip into to hide his real pride in George especially.

"I must say I am truly interested to see what else they can come up with." Remus told him.

The two talked briefly about the Order, and Remus' hesitation to rejoin the packs now that he had little Teddy to think about, but he knew that it was important.

"You know my friend; I will gladly stop in when I can and see how my partner is handling being a mother. Just think soon she can add toys to her list of things to trip over." Kingsley said. Both men had a good laugh about the clumsiness that was Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

Soon Remus had to head out Kingsley had about an hour before he had to be in to work. So sitting down on his favorite lounge chair before the fire in his den Kingsley took the parchment George had sent him out of his pocket to read, and well, to better admire his artwork.

He unfolded the parchment and gasped as he watched the sketch of himself lightly stroke his lover. George was certainly going to be the death of him.

_Kings __–_

_I do hope you like the sketch, it's a new variation off the 'Daydream Charms' I thought of it just for you. I wanted to be able to share my dreams with you, so I came up with 'Dirty Dream Drawings' transfers imagery from particularly naughty dreams to parchment so you can revisit your favorite steamy moments. This was just one of the series, but I wanted to share it with you. They get decidedly more heated as the series goes on. _

_I can't get the feel of your strong hands off of my body. I have not slept nearly as well in my cold bed since you warmed it. From the moment I opened the door to you in those delicious muggle clothes that fit your body so well the world I lived in shifted. Your lips lit my skin on fire and without them my body feels cold. I don't know when I first noticed the way you command a room without ever trying, or the way your smooth voice can diffuse just about any situation, but I know I noticed. Slowly as I got to know you better while we worked together on this little assignment of ours I have found myself wanting to be more than just a prankster, I want to be someone worthy of you._

_Thank you for the other night, and well just thank you. You have made me feel like there is something waiting for me on the other side of this war. Fred has Angie, Bill has Fleur, Ron has 'Mione, Charlie has a Horny Hungarian Horntail…he he…hell even Percy the prat has Penelope and Ginny, well we all know she fancies herself a Chosen One. I was always the one who didn't really have anyone. I know it seems silly and that this is so new…really, really new to me, I just…it feels so real. Having your arms around me was the safest and most secure I have ever felt. Merlin tell me I am not a complete idiot. I feel so jittery and excited and flustered…do you see what you have done to me Kings? _

_I suppose, since I am already writing I needn't write again just to tell you that your 'Stuck Spots' are all ready for you to pick up at your soonest convenience. I do me SOONEST Kings, I miss you. I have a new product to tell you about, one that is actually useful for more than just warming me up on a cold night…_

_In case you didn't know - I'm yours._

_George_

Kingsley had to work hard to fight the smile that was bursting to break free. There was an innocence about George that was so sweet and endearing. He was playful and forward and nervous all at the same time. More than anything he was a bright spot in a very dark work and Kingsley was more than happy to have found the little ray of light.

Deciding to write his young lover back Kingsley 'Accioed' some parchment, a quill and his favorite blue ink and set about penning a letter.

_My George- _

_I would love to thank you for helping me to practice my subterfuge for your owl arrived as I was sitting down with Remus over a cup of coffee this morning. It was not easy to hide my reaction to that illustration and I had to pretend to read your 'Order business missive' because he was already suspicious of me to begin with. Oh yes, he was suspicious of me, asking me over and over who it was that had me so hot under the collar. Okay, that wasn't how he put it, he more or less wanted to know 'who she is' though I don't think he would believe me if I told him. Because oh yes, dear George, you have me quite hot under the collar. _

_One night with you and I am completely done for. I cannot put into words how amazing you feel under my hands, under my body. The problem I now find myself in George is this: I want more, so much more. I want to feel your tightness envelop me though I know that you are not yet ready. I will wait for you, and until the day you are ready to be mine so fully I will sate myself with the taste of your skin and the feel of your lithe body in my hands. I will find comfort in wrapping your body in mine and holding you tightly to me at every chance I have – though there are far too few opportunities. I promise to make the ones we have count._

_I cannot wait until I have you in my arms again George, where you belong. Make no mistake George, you are mine now. I find myself feeling quite possessive of you. I have thought of little else since I walked out of that attic apartment. If I had known that all it would take to get you to look at me like that was a tight pair of pants I would have worn them long ago. It is hard to remember the first time I found myself completely drawn in by your beauty. You are beautiful you know. From the elegant long lines of your body to the freckles that seem to ghost over the creamy pale flesh of your back and nose – you are beautiful. _

_Do not every think My George that you are not enough for me, not good enough, not smart enough, and not absolutely spectacular because you are. You are the light in the darkness I find myself in. Do not underestimate yourself George. You are one of the most incredibly intelligent men I have met and you are still so young with so much more ahead of you, why do you think I suggested that you partner with me on the very task that brought us together? _

_I must be off. I will see you in twelve days. Be well My George. Be safe, and do keep Fred in line. _

_Yours, as you are mine-_

_K.S._

Kingsley quickly tied the scroll off and addressed it to George before placing a cloaking spell on it. He decided to stop in Diagon Alley on his way into work and send it from there hoping it would find his lover safe, and soon. It was going to be a long twelve days for them both waiting to hold one another in their arms again. Kingsley knew that there wasn't ever going to be a man who affected him the way George did.

They may have had only one night together but they both knew deep in their souls that this was it, this was what Dumbledore spent all that time spouting about and this was what people could wait a lifetime to find.

**A/N:** So what do we think? I know where this story ends, but the middle…well what do you want to see?

**3 .lily 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I so obviously do not own any of this, the woman who does would likely****not approve…**

**A/N:** Well here is another update in the George and Kingsley love story. I warn you now that this chapter is decidedly more graphic than the past ones have been, there is a fair bit of plot in there too, but this chapter definitely earns it's mature rating. I want to take the time to thank each and every one of you that are giving this story a chance and bow graciously to all who have reviewed and put this story in their alerts and favorites. Who knows, maybe we will see more George and Kingsley stories out there…I do so love them together.

On with the story!

***fresh new lily***

"Gaahhhh!" George's voice carried through the thin walls of the attic apartment he was hiding out in with Fred for the third time in as many minutes and Fred was starting to worry.

Fred made his way to George's little room and was immediately assaulted by flying clothes. Peeling a tiny blue mesh top of his head Fred started to laugh at the scene before him. George was flinging every piece of clothing he owned about the small room in his tireless search to find something to wear for his meeting that night. "I take it this means that dear Kingsley's coming tonight then?" Fred asked his obviously distressed twin.

George practically growled in frustration as he whipped around to face Fred who was laughing even harder at the frustrated look George was giving him. "You bloody well know he's coming tonight. He's picking up a set of the 'Stuck Spots' and we were going to discuss other Order business. There are some potions I have been working on you know. I mean, I'm no Snape. The traitor may be a right greasy bastard, but he knew his way around a cauldron. It's taking me three times as long to get anything to work right, but you know, hopefully…It'll be good for something," he said, shrugging. He was suddenly feeling even more self-conscious. He couldn't help the thought that it wouldn't really impress Kingsley. He knew that they had been friends, of a sort, at one time_. As much as anyone could really be friends with the greasy bat._ He thought to himself. But he had started noticing at meetings that they got along better with each other than with anyone else really, well better than Snape got along with anyone anyhow. Everyone liked Kingsley.

Kingsley was the precise reason George was so terribly flustered. He wanted to look perfect. Something in him had snapped the last time he and Kingsley were together and now that they had acknowledged their feelings for each other it was all he could do to not think about the older wizard. He was terrified to screw this up now that he had found it. Everything finally made sense with Kingsley. He wasn't afraid to be vulnerable in front of Kingsley. He didn't have to hide himself behind jokes all the time, not that he didn't love jokes – he did, they just didn't have to define him anymore. Not when Kingsley seemed to see right through him, down to his soul. But he couldn't help how bloody nervous he felt, and that was why he was throwing all of his clothes around, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. He wanted something that said he was serious, but that would still make Kingsley want to rip it off of him. Nothing seemed good enough, he needed help. "Freddie! Help me. I don't know what to wear," he whined.

Fed gave in and doubled over in laughter. When he was finally he had finally calmed enough to breath and talk he made his way over to the bed so he could sit down, kicking piles of clothes out of his way as he went. "Oh, is that what this mess is all about? I thought you were trying to scare poor Kingsley off by showing him what a slob you are," he joked.

The teasing from Fred seemed to be just what George needed to lighten up and relax. "Ha, you are the slob around here Fred. I live in organized chaos. Just help me find something to wear, would ya?"

Fred shook his head. "Oh this is too easy. The brown dragons-hide pants, you know the ones with all the pockets and straps," he started as George ran off in search of the pants. "Oh and a dark green top. No, no, not the sweater. The uh, the v neck vest. Yup. That's the one!" he exclaimed as George help up the top in question. "It would look better on me, but you are almost as hot as I am after all. Now, if this crisis is averted I do have to get headed out. We have Potter Watch tonight, and then I will be gone for a few days on a mission, nothing big or dangerous really. Just some espionage," he informed him, putting emphasis on the word espionage making it sound much more thrilling than it really was. "Okay…okay, you dragged it out of me. I get to sit in a back room of the Hogs Head with a pair of Extendable Ears listening for a few days. Thrilling, I know. So I'll see you in a few days George. Have fun tonight!" he exclaimed as George worked to pull his pants on.

"Oh I plan on it brother mine!" George shouted as Fred laughed his way out of the little attic flat.

George had barely managed to get the place cleaned up before he heard a familiar knock on the door. George practically shuddered with anticipation, it had been too long since he had seen Kingsley, and he hadn't heard from him since his last missive twelve days prior. He was almost so excited that he forgot to ask a security question before opening the door.

With his hand firmly on the door handle he asked through the door, "What were the last words we spoke to each other the last time we were together?"

George could hear Kingsley's deep, throaty chuckle through the door. "You told me that you didn't understand how you didn't know that you always wanted this. And I told you that I knew for too long that I shouldn't want it, but I did. How did you make the picture you sent me?" Kingsley asked in return.

George bounced on the balls of his feet. _Liked that did you Kingsley? Oh there is sooo much more where that came from._ "Ah, you see, that was a particularly lovely and challenging little piece of magic. I had to create a sort of pensive like tray, and well pulling out dreams is even trickier than memories, and then getting the camera to work in a dream memory is…"

Kingsley shut him up mid-sentence with a short laugh. "George, if I wait out here for the full explanation I will be out here all night. It was hard, I get it. Now open the damned door," he demanded. His voice soundly wonderfully husky and demanding in George's opinion. George fumbled with the handle trying to pry open the locked door before thinking to cast an 'Alohamora' first. He was just so ready to jump the man on the other side of the door his brain wasn't functioning quite right.

George wasted no time and as soon as the door was open he flung himself at Kingsley. George wrapped his lithe legs around Kingsley's strong frame and proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. Kingsley grabbed George under his thighs and carried him inside, kicking the door behind him as he moved swiftly to deposit George on the ratty old sofa. "Hello to you too, George," Kingsley whispered in a deep raspy voice as he moved to kiss his lovers lips softly.

"Mmmmm, Hi," George practically moaned in response.

Kingsley seated himself beside George on the sofa and dropped an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "So tell me George, just what have you been doing to keep yourself busy since last I was here?"

George smiled, happy to be sitting on the threadbare, dirty sofa with Kingsley again. It was comfortable and reminded George that even though everything around him was changing fast there were some little constants in life that he would be able to count on. Fred for one thing, and easy conversation with Kingsley for another. "Well, you see, I have actually been really busy brewing lately. I am really close to figuring out how to combine the effects of an Invigoration Draught with that of a Strengthening Solution without causing disastrous side effects of explosions. It would be best if I could find a way to combine the two into a single ingestible potion that we could use before battle to prepare the troops. I don't know if I can make it work, but if I can, I think it might just give us an edge," he said with a touch of pride in his voice. It was a very difficult process, the two potions had counter-intuitive properties that he had to overcome to make them safe and effective, but he knew that if he could it would help them fight in the battle that was surely to come. He was getting a lot closer to a finished process than he had anticipated when the idea had first struck him and he hoped Kingsley would be proud. It wasn't a Lycanthropy cure or anything, it was just figuring out a simple problem of two pre-existing potions that didn't work together, and making them do what he wanted.

Kingsley's face lit up with pride. "You are quite brilliant when you set your mind to it you know. It is an excellent idea George, I mean that. I am sure that the rest of the Order will be pleased with your progress on this front, even if you can't make it happen it truly shows great initiative George, and that is important in our campaign. I know you aren't a Potions Master, but you certainly are capable, much more than you have been given credit for," Kingsley told him honestly, both as his lover and a superior in the Order.

George was beaming at Kingsley, his eyes sparkling with joy knowing that Kingsley was proud of his work. "I do try."

The two sat and discussed the usual Order business and went over all the particulars regarding the 'Stuck Spots' that Kingsley was taking with him when he left for a few hours before George realized how late it was getting. "Hey, are you getting hungry? Mom sent over some Shepard's pie and braised vegetables, not to mention more biscuits than I can eat and keep my figure. I just realized how late it was getting. I haven't eaten all day," he told Kingsley as he made his way to the little kitchenette.

"I never could say no to Molly's cooking. It sounds perfect. Thank you George." George gathered the food onto trays and performed a few warming spells while Kingsley read over some of the materials George had on his latest work.

The two ate together, side by side on the sofa talking mostly about what was going on in the Ministry since Voldermort's take over. It wasn't exactly dinner table conversation, but in those times there was little else to discuss.

Once the plates were cleared away George poured them each a measure of Fire Whiskey, and went back to sit with Kingsley who had made himself quite comfortable in the corner of the sofa, with his arm draped up over the backrest and one knee cocked and resting in the spot George had vacated. When faced with the options of sitting further away from Kingsley or ruining his obvious comfort, George took a third option and seated himself right in his lovers lap, wrapping his free hand around the base of Kingsley's neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss that tasted of his mother's cooking, fire whiskey and the deep earthy flavor that seemed to be just Kingsley. "Missed you."

"I missed you as well," Kingsley told him between kisses. Kingsley pried the tumbler of amber liquid from Georges grasp and pulled him tighter against his chest as he reveled in the feel of the smaller body of his young lover pressed up against his own. Kingsley's hands found their way under the hem of Georges vest and roamed over his back as he nipped at the exposed pale flesh of George's neck.

George moaned and wiggled on Kingsley's lap, enthralled by the passion the two shared, something that George had never found with anyone else. "How long can you stay?" George barely managed to ask his breathing was becoming so ragged.

"All night and most of tomorrow as well. Unless you would rather I go back to my cold little house by myself tonight," Kingsley teased, knowing that George wasn't likely to let him leave at all if it were up to him.

George grinned mischievously. "Oh goodie. I was afraid we wouldn't have enough time together to um…Well uh…I hoped that we could use the time we had for us to get to know each other more intimately," George stammered, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed for blatantly propositioning Kingsley. They had after all agreed to just let things develop naturally, but right then all George naturally wanted was to take Kingsley to bed and show him just how much he had been missed in his life, not just the last twelve days but for all the years that he really didn't know who he was until Kingsley gave him the piece that was missing.

Kingsley decided to take pity on George knowing that this was all new to him. "Why don't we take our drinks somewhere a little more comfortable then?" Kingsley offered, knowing George would take the hint.

George didn't disappoint and without a word he hopped up off Kingsley's lap, grabbed both tumblers from the table and headed off towards his bedroom. George had been prepared for the eventuality that the night would lead them to the bedroom and wanted things to be special. When Kingsley arrived in the doorway and stopped to lean against the frame and take in all the changes George had made since he was last there George started to get nervous that Kingsley's silence meant he had taken it too far. He was a Weasley twin after all, and they had a penchant for over-the-top. "It isn't much, or it's too much really. I just, well…wanted you to like it. I mean, it isn't where I will be permanently, but for the foreseeable future this is really the only place we can meet alone, so I just thought I would spruce it up a bit," George said from his position in the middle of his bed, his now much larger bed.

Kingsley realized that George had taken his silence to be some form of disapproval, having gotten used to loud boisterous praise from his brothers and school friends over the years for his many achievements or being yelled at by his mum, or Minerva, or even Hermione when she was in Prefect mode, he wasn't exactly used to someone quietly appreciating what he had done. "Shut up George. It's perfect." It was too. George had managed to transfigure the bed into something larger and positioned it in a corner so it didn't take up all the floor space, it meant George would have to crawl over to what was typically his side of the bed, but he didn't really mind having to watch Kingsley get out of bed first, or crawling over him, on those few times he was there. Then in lieu of a traditional four poster bed he had attached two swaths of silk in a deep turquoise color to the ceiling above the middle of the bed in such a way that they swooped down over the two exposed sides of the bed, offering a much more intimate and elegant feel. The bedding was all in rich browns, and very comfortable and soft. It was understated, and beautiful. George had topped it all off by floating several candles throughout the room setting everything in a light glow.

Kingsley took a few long strides and was at the edge of the bed with a gleam in his eyes that had him looking very much like a predatory wild cat. George could see why his Patronus was a Lynx. George, who's body temperature seemed to be rising exponentially just from looking into his lovers eyes stripped his vest off just in time to find himself pinned to the mattress by Kingsley's strong arms. One of Kingsley's legs slid up in between George's and gently nudged them a little further apart as he leant down and pressed his lips to George's.

George didn't hesitate to respond to Kingsley, at the slightest touch of his lips George deepened the kiss, moaning into Kingsley's mouth as he easily gave up any thoughts of dominance. Being submissive to Kingsley seemed the most natural thing in the world to George, and it occurred to him that that was exactly what he was. No, he wasn't about to go around calling Kingsley 'Master' or anything like that, not that he would object to a little role-play or leather, but the way his body immediately responded to Kingsley's more dominant advances was so natural and felt so right that he wasn't about to argue with it. When Kingsley nudged his legs apart he gave up on thinking and just let himself go with whatever Kingsley had in mind, because so far it all felt so damned good.

George let his eyes flutter close and his head fall back as Kingsley's lips pulled from his and kissed a path down to his chest. Kingsley's mouth seemed George in that moment to have been made to nibble on his nipples, because surely that shouldn't feel so good. He was practically whimpering and when he reached an arm up to glide over Kingsley's back he was surprised to find him without a shirt on. Opening his eyes to take in the scene of his very well built and now topless, lover delighting him with delicious licks and bites to his nipples George asked about the missing shirt. "When did you have time to take your shirt off?"

Kingsley laughed around the nipple that was currently sucked between his lips and the vibrating shot straight down to George's already rock hard length. "Wandless 'Divesto', I didn't want to waste time. I went easy on you last time George. Make no mistake, if you want me to stop you had better tell me now George. I am dangerously close to a point of no return. I want you so very badly."

George had never been more turned on, not just by the words but by the almost desperate, heated, hungry look in Kingsley's eyes. George could only make his brain work enough to form a single word. "Please."

That was all Kingsley needed to hear before he leaned back down and gave George a deep, spine tingling kiss. Kingsley then trailed kisses all along George's chest and down the taught lines of his stomach, coming to stop at the waistband of his dragon-hide pants. Kingsley made quick work or the four button clasps on the pants and pulled them down George's long, hairless legs. Kingsley had told George the last time they were together how much he appreciated his lean toned calves and his rigid thighs, but this time he set out to show him how much more he appreciated them when they became gelatin under his touch. As soon as he had thrown the pants to the floor Kingsley ran his callused fingers up Georges legs, spreading his knees further apart as he went.

When George felt Kingsley's fingers rub over his inner thighs and brush along the elastic of his underpants he couldn't help rotating his hips, silently begging for more contact. Kingsley didn't disappoint George and brought both hands together to sweep over George's erection through the black silky material that separated their heated flesh. It was almost too much sensation to handle, the feeling of Kingsley's hands running along his shaft had aching for a release and Kingsley's tongue suddenly travelling down his torso was planting scintillating images in George's eager and depraved mind.

George instinctively lifted his hips as Kingsley's fingertips slid over and then under his waistband, slowly freeing his jutting erection. When Kinsley lowered his head and kissed the insides of George's thighs the dual sensations of the soft kisses with the rough scratching of Kingsley's stubble, a sensation he had discovered he was entirely fond of the first time they were together, caused a drop of pre-cum to weep from his pulsing tip. A broad swipe of Kingsley's tongue worked to capture the salty liquid as it slowly dripped down his length. As Kingsley's mouth worked to bring him closer and closer to completion he suddenly felt the cool tip of a wand pressed very gently into his arse. Kingsley's whispered spell vibrated along his shaft as the spell caused an odd tingling deep inside.

Georges eyes lit up with the question he was nearly too breathless to voice. Whatever the spell was, it certainly hadn't felt _bad._ "Wha-what?"

Kingsley sat back on his heels a bit and liked his lips as he smiled at the breathless man beneath him. "Mmm. Just getting you ready love. A feather light 'Scorgio' followed by a little pain numbing spell. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am planning to," Kingsley informed him as he worked to remove his own pants.

Soon both men were equally nude and Kingsley had resumed his attentions between George's legs leaving George capable of little else but to writhe in pleasure and whimper. When George felt the wet warmth of Kingsley's tongue prodding at his entrance he nearly stopped breathing, the sensation was so intense. It didn't last long before Kingsley's tongue was replaced with a gently prodding finger, and then another when the first was able to slip easily in and out.

George knew then what had been missing in the past for him with witches sexually, and he knew that he needed more. "Kings, please. I need you," he whimpered.

Kingsley slowly worked his way up George's body and kissed him passionately. George moaned at the new set of flavors mingling on Kingsley's tongue. It was taking every ounce of control he had to not spill himself then, but he knew that somehow what was coming was going to be even better and he wanted to wait for it. Kingsley continued to kiss him passionately, pouring the depth of his feelings into the kiss, as he positioned himself at George's slicked entrance. "It's going hurt a little at first, even with the spell. I did my best to prepare you, but…" Kingsley told him, a note of regret evident in his voice at the thought of causing his lover pain.

George looking into his eyes and saw the love there. He didn't need any further reassurances. "I know baby. I need you, please. I trust you."

Kingsley was right. It hurt. But before he could truly register the pain he was hit by intense pleasure as Kingsley slid slowly in and out. George only lasted a few thrusts before he came violently, spilling himself on his own belly. The sight of his head thrown back in rapture sent Kingsley spiraling over the edge soon after and he shot his hot seed deep inside George.

Both heavily panting and slicked with sweat and semen Kingsley rolled off George and to his side and quickly pulled his lover back to spoon into his embrace. When their heart rates had slowed enough that they could think clearly Kingsley grabbed his wand from where it had become entangled in the bedding and whispered a cleaning charm over both of them and the bed and pulled the bedding up over them as they settled comfortably into each other.

Kingsley placed soft kisses at the nape of George's neck while George intertwined his fingers with the ones that were resting comfortably over his still pounding heart.

"Kingsley," George's voice was soft as he called out to his lover.

"Mmgh," came Kingsley's muffled reply.

George was quiet for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say, but finally after summoning every ounce of courage he could find, and remembering what Fred had told him when he had found them in a very similar position a couple of weeks before he decided that he had to say it, to voice the feeling that had been building in him for longer than he could really understand it. "I love you."

Kingsley's fingers tightened around George's as he fought for composure. "George, I…God's I love you too. You do know that, don't you?" Kingsley asked.

George smiled as his heart felt like it would burst from Kingsley's proclamation. "Um, yes. Fred told me," he replied.

Kingsley laughed into his hair. "Ah, and here I thought you were the brains of the operation. It would seem that Fred is quite intelligent after all."

"I'll have to tell him that the esteemed Auror Shacklebolt thinks he has at least a few brain cells to rub together from time to time," George joked.

It wasn't long before both men slipped off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms. They were each happy to know that they were loved, not even a Dark Lord could ruin that.

The sun had yet to rise when a burning sensation emanating from George's gold bracelet jerked him from his contented sleep, pulling Kingsley with him as he practically jumped out of bed.

"Where's my wand? I need light," George said frantically.

Kingsley wasn't sure what was wrong but grabbed his wand and quickly cast a 'Lumos' to see George fiddling with his bracelet. "George?" he asked concernedly.

The color drained from George's face as he continued to twirl the bracelet around his wrist. "It's Ginny. One of the Carrow's caught her trying to sneak out one of the passageways to Hogsmead. I don't know what she was thinking. They sealed the passage, and…and…They 'Crucio'd' my baby sister Kings."

**A/N:**Well, what did you think? Things will definitely be picking up plot wise from here on out as we approach the Big Battle. As always I am open to any thoughts or suggestions, criticisms too! Reviews are like coffee! (and that's like crack to me!)

thanks again!

*Lily*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I so obviously do not own any of this, the woman who does would likely ****not approve…**

**A/N:** Here we have it. We find out what happened to Ginny, as well as hear a bit more about what has been happening at the school. Things are getting more heated with the war and Kingsley and George will have a few battles, figurative and literal, that they will have to face soon. As always, thank you so so so so much for your support. Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your favorites and your alerts. It really does mean a lot to me! Without further from me…

On with the story!

***fresh new lily***

_The__ color drained from George's face as he continued to twirl the bracelet around his wrist. "It's Ginny. One of the Carrow's caught her trying to sneak out one of the passageways to Hogsmead. I don't know what she was thinking. They sealed the passage, and…and…They 'Crucio'd' my baby sister Kings."_

Kingsley looked deep into the cool blue depths of his lover's eyes as brought his arms around him to hold him close. He hated the way they had lost some of their spark with the news of his sister. He tried to think of something to say, some way to comfort the man who had been more than a simple balm on the pain he had to live with because of this war. He wasn't even entirely sure how George had come across his information, but knew better than to second guess him. "George, we will figure something out. You can contact her, can't you? She got word to you somehow." Kingsley was trying to wrap his mind around everything and come up with some sort of solution to the problem currently plaguing George.

George, who was blinking rapidly in a futile effort to stave off his tears, fiddled with the gold bracelet on his wrist. "The bracelet. It used to be my coin for the DA. Hermione, smart witch that one, well she managed to use the 'Protean Charm' on a bunch of Galleons, and then she would charm hers with the date and time for our next meetings so that we could sneak around. Think she said something about getting the idea from the Dark mark or something. Oh well." George was rambling, attempting to come to grips with the words he had read on his bracelet. "Well, with things as bad as they were this year Ginny, Neville, and Luna decided it was time to get the D.A. up and running again, and While Fred and I can't be there for the meetings we agreed that it would be good to keep in contact with them through the coins. It's like having eyes inside the school. Well, carrying around Galleons all the time when you run a shop like ours is pretty barmy. I mean, Fred nearly forgot his next to the register and Verity was about to add it to out Gringotts deposit one night. That's when we came up with the idea of the bracelets. Tricky bit of Transfiguration that was too. Can't tell you how many Galleons we lost trying to get it right. It was easy enough to get the bracelets we needed if we didn't care to keep the charm intact or the writing from being a jumbled mess. Took us ages, but we finally got it to work and now have these." He held up his wrist for Kingsley to get a better look at the bracelet.

Kingsley twisted the gold band around George's slender wrist. The writing was still clearly visible. _'WWW Red cap in pass to h. ALL PASS SEAL. Red C'iod – will upd.'_ "I take it the message was sent from another member of the group then," Kingsley stated, wishing he had more to offer.

George snapped his hand away from Kingsley's grasp in frustration and jumped up and off the bed. Kingsley had to force himself to keep his eyes on his naked lovers face as he bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently, having the unfortunate, or fortunate depending on your point of view, effect of causing his bits and baubles to swing between his rigid thighs. Georges pained voice was enough to keep Kingsley's mind firmly on the situation and not the firm body threatening to tear his attention away. "Yes. Neville, I would guess. He's the de facto leader there. He's the oldest of course, and he has really come into his own. Do you know Neville?" he asked, curious suddenly if Kingsley even knew who any of his friends or peers were.

Kingsley cocked his head for a moment to think. "Longbottom isn't it?" At Georges nod he went on. "Ah, well, I obviously know Augusta, not well mind you, but she has called in quite a few complaints over the years. We also have run across one another once or twice at the odd function. Frank and Alice though, Neville's parents, were only a year ahead of me in school. We were rookies together in the Auror Corps. Although they were a year ahead of me in training, we were paired a few times in training missions with old Mad-Eye. They were good people. I imagine their son is as well. I know there had been talk within the inner circle of the Order to keep an eye on him for recruitment. Minerva and…and Snape, they were against it. Snape especially had plenty to say about the boys failings but Dumbledore was fairly adamant that he be observed more closely. Perhaps he was onto something after all. Do you know when you might hear more from him about Ginerva?" he asked, hoping not to further upset George who seemed to calm a little with his exposition on the Longbottoms.

George walked the few steps back to the bed and sat dejectedly on its edge, with his head hung low, cradled in his hands. "No. Hopefully soon. We have to figure something out. Luna was taken right off the train when they all went home for Christmas. I can't let that happen to Ginny too. So far she has tried to stay out of too much trouble. I know it hasn't all been easy, and the lot of them have been working hard at keeping unnoticed as they go about trying to undermine Snape's authority there. Neville though, he takes the fall every time, and he can't seem to keep his mouth shut either. He seems to like to rile up the Carrow's. I know he's been under 'Crucio' a few times, cut up too. I just…this is my baby sister you know. I can't even think about what they might do to her. Word is the brother, Carrow that is, Amus or whatever…"

"Amycus," Kingsley supplied grimly.

"Yeah that one. Well from what I was able to get he has 'special' detentions for some of the girls. He caught two of the seventh year girls in a rather uh…intimate situation, and decided to have them serve detention. Ginny's message said he would petrify one while he went at the other and then switch, making them watch. Sick fucks! That is not going to be my sister Kings. I have to get her out of there," he exclaimed.

Kingsley felt like he would be sick. There had been worry all around about what would happen to the students with Death Eaters in the castle. About the only good news was that there had yet to be any killings, otherwise it was a nightmare. Kingsley knew it would kill George if the same fate should befall his sister, but for now all they could do was wait for more information and try to formulate a plan.

"George, love," Kingsley intoned as he scooted closer to George, moving to frame his creamy white thighs with his own dark ones. Kingsley began to knead at George's tense shoulders hoping to sooth him at least a little. "We will get her out of there. If nothing else comes up we can work on our own extraction from the train over Easter break. It's little over two months from now. I know it seems like a long wait, but it might be our best shot to get her out safely. In the meantime why don't you tell me more about the bracelet? Do you think this is something we could utilize? It would be nice to have a better means of communication among those of us in the Order," Kingsley prompted, hoping that distracting George with Order business might serve to take his mind off his sisters injuries until they received more information, which would hopefully come soon.

George relaxed a bit under Kingsley's firm touch. He leaned back more, gleaning as much solace from Kingsley's touch as he could. "I don't know, making or buying bracelets should be easy enough, and then the 'Protean Charm' isn't too bad, the problem I have been having is figuring out how to get them to support cross communication. So far I can only get the one 'master' piece to send messages to all that are connected to it, but I can't figure how to allow all the pieces to communicate with each other. I don't know how they managed to link all the coins, Hermione hadn't even figured that, or didn't bother. Messages on these are too scanty to even try to have someone teach it to me that way," he explained. It would be nice though in theory if he could work it out. At the time he had been more concerned with keeping tabs on Ginny and not their possible uses for the Order.

Kingsley continued to work on the knots in George's neck and shoulders as he thought about the possibilities. "George. What if we didn't use jewelry? would something like a notebook work?" he asked, trying to think of ways of bettering the amount of communication possible as well as figuring out the problem of the 'master' as George called the main communication device.

"I suppose so, although I would still only know how to make the one 'master' but I think that I could get it to work so that what I wrote in one notebook would show up in another. Of course, they have to be duplicates, and it would be rather cumbersome for Order members to have to carry around a bunch of notepads to communicate with each other all the time. I will see what I can come up with though…oh…that feels good," he moaned as Kingsley's fingers found a particularly tight knot and began to kneed expertly.

Kingsley smiled, glad that he was helping to relieve some of George's stress, even if it was only the stress he carried in his shoulders. "I think it would be a good idea to have something in place. Eventually we are going to have to get word out of where to be when the battle happens. A 'Patronus' message is fine when everyone is all together like at the wedding, but it wouldn't do much good when we are all separated doing our part in this fight. We need a way to contact everyone. You can do this George. I can help. For now though…" Kingsley placed soft kisses along George's shoulder blades and up his neck, coming to run his tongue lightly along the outline of the scar that marked where his ear had once been before Snape had cut it off with a poorly aimed 'Sectumsempra'. Kingsley couldn't have been more pleased by George's reaction.

George for his part couldn't believe the sensations Kingsley was causing in his body. It was wrong almost, to be so content in the arms of his lover when he should be figuring out a plan to save Ginny. But Kingsley was right, there was nothing to do for the moment but wait, and he knew that Kingsley was just trying to take his mind off of it while he could. When Kingsley's warm tongue grazed the tender scar tissue on the side of his face George gave in and decided to be swept away in the moment until his wrist burned with a new message. He couldn't help the squeak that escaped his throat at the intimate contact to what had once been his ear. That injury had always been a difficult one to bear and he had found himself using every joke and pun imaginable to cover-up for his insecurities about the ugly hole on the side of his head. The way Kingsley's tongue was swirling around the soft, fresh, scars was so unlike anything he had felt before and took away all of that insecurity. He moaned as he tilted his head back and to the side, allowing Kingsley better access to the scar and his neck. In the back of his mind though his worry about his sister was still plaguing him. "We shouldn't," he told Kingsley breathlessly, not even believing the words himself but feeling like he needed to say them so he could at least say that he had tried to focus on Ginny.

Kingsley ran the tip of his tongue leisurely down George's neck, stopping at the point where his neck met his shoulder to scrape his teeth lightly across the tender and heated flesh. "Let me take your stress away," he whispered deeply.

George just let out another moan as he leant back fully into Kingsley's strong embrace. Kingsley's hands decided to abandon their work on George's shoulders and instead set out to memorize the feel of every inch of George's skin. Kingsley ran his hands slowly down George's arms and then back up again, moving in to skate across George's chest, still amazed at the strength he found there despite George's thin frame. He continued to glide his large hands over George's torso, tracing the definition of each of his ribs. He could feel the steady beating of George's heart, thumping in his chest. What would he do if that heart ceased to beat by the end of this war? He didn't want to contemplate such a possibility, not now. Not when George was so alive and warm under his fingertips. His hands moved lower caressing the taught skin over his abs as they tapered down to a v above pelvis. He felt over the hard jutting points of George's hips reveling in the way George squirmed back against him as his fingers grazed a ticklish spot. Kingsley laughed a deep laugh that reverberated through George's body.

"That tickles," George told him quietly. "Thank you Kings. I know that if you weren't here right now I would be out of my mind with worry. You have no idea what it means to me that you are here. You are so good Kings. So good, feels so good here," he whispered as Kingsley's soft touches lulled him nearly to sleep.

Kingsley, who was resisting the urge to thrust his hardened member into the hot groove between George's arse cheeks decided to reposition them on the bed so that George could get some much needed rest while they waited for more news. Kingsley kissed George softly on the neck before removing his hands from George's stomach so that he could leverage himself as he scooted back on the bed.

George groaned unhappily at the loss of contact and pouted as he turned over to crawl back to the head of the bed so he could snuggle back up against Kingsley. He was happy to see Kingsley immediately open his arm out to him in an invitation and George was quick to crawl up and rest his head on the older man's chest, draping his arm across his stomach and letting the gentle 'thum thum – thum thum' of Kingsley's heart sooth him to sleep.

Kingsley ran his hands gently through George's soft red hair as he slept soundly on his chest. He watched his young lover sleep, the worry gone from his face as he peacefully slept. He was such a beautiful man. It was what had initially caught his attention with George, years ago on the day of the twins' initiation into the Order, just the day after they came of age. At the time he couldn't help the lewd thoughts that entered his brain about the twins. He was a gay man and they were beautiful, on first sight there was no distinguishing between them. At first it was nothing more than lustful fantasies about two perfect young men sharing his bed for the night, similar to how a straight man might salivate over a pair of buxom blondes. It wasn't until he observed them more closely that he felt something pulling him to George. He could sense the more serious side lingering under the gaily laughing façade of a jokester. He was terribly brilliant; a fact that hadn't changed with the knowledge that he had failed to complete his NEWTS. There was something slightly softer about George when compared with Fred, it wasn't easily noticed, but when you were looking it was there. He was the first to rise to someone's defense and there was something that shone in his eyes when he spoke passionately. As time went on Kingsley had found himself more and more drawn to the young man, and not just for his beauty he realized because Fred failed to hold his attention. He found himself seeking him out for light conversation during the night at Grimmauld after meetings when Fred would disappear to meet a girl. They would talk of nothing in particular and never for long back then. But he could remember so easily now how he had started to fall for George in those quiet moments late in the dark house that served as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

_The house was unbearably hot as Kingsley made his way down to the kitchen. He had been asked to stay a few nights while assignments kept several of the adults out late or all night. The children were all staying in the house for the summer and Harry had been particularly sullen. Most nights were fairly predictable in the old house; Molly and Sirius would scream at one another over his childish behavior and his drinking habits, and she would blame him for Harry'__s less than stellar moods. Sirius would fire back with insults to her uptight demeanor and mollycoddling of every child ever born. Hermione no doubt would be in the library working on essays yet to be assigned for a school year that had yet to start. Harry would be brooding in his room while Ron played Wizards Chess by himself in a corner trying to draw Harry into conversation. Ginny spent much of her time in the room with boys, trying to help her brother get Harry to talk, or she was alone in her own room writing in her diary, about Harry no doubt. Fred and George, if both were there, liked to sneak about the house seeing what mischief they could cause and what secrets the old house held that they could uncover. they reminded him very much of young Sirius Black and James Potter in that way, sneaking about the castle late at night to see what secrets she held. _

_It was however the nights when Fred would have a date that Kingsley waited for. On those nights George could be found in the kitchen sipping slowly at some of the Fire Whiskey from Sirius' stock and reading comics. He knew that was where he would find George that __night; he had heard Fred mention meeting someone named Katie earlier in the day. As he pushed the door open he wasn't surprised to find George sitting there at the table with his feet up. That was to be expected, however he hadn't been prepared to find Georges long pale legs exposed beneath a ratty pair of cut-off denim shorts. He was wearing a simple white vest that was clinging to his toned chest that was damp with sweat. Kingsley was glad for his heavy robes despite the heat because they served to hide the proof of his arousal at seeing the young man so bare and sweaty. _

_Kingsley took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Hello there George," he said stiffly as he walked to the icebox and withdrew a cold Butterbeer. _

_George looked up from the comic book he was reading and smiled brilliantly at the older man. "Oi Kingsley, i'nn'it a bit hot for all those robes man? No one here's gonna raise a fuss if you shed a few layers you know. Least of all me," he said laughingly. _

_Kingsley had to tell himself that George didn't mean anything by it; he didn't care to see him in less layers. He was just being polite. __He was right though, aside from the aching hardness between his legs that he was hoping would soon deflate enough so as not to be noticeable, not that George was likely to look at his crotch anyhow he reminded himself. "Right you are George. It is rather hot tonight isn't it." deciding to take the topic off the heat which only made him think of the sweat glistening on George's pale flesh he decided to ask George about his choice in reading material. "Are those muggle comics?" he asked._

_George looked confused for a moment, and at first he thought it might be at the sudden change in topic, but when a huge smile graced George's face he didn't much mind what the cause of the confusion was, it obviously made George happy. "Oh, this?" he asked waving the book a little to indicate the book with the word 'Beano' written in pretty large red letters, and something about featuring 'Minnie the Minx'. "Yeah, well, it's Harry's. I kind of borrowed it. Not too bad really. It's about…ah…there's this bloke who…well and this girl she…"Kingsley was smirking at him as he tried horrendously to come up with some sort of a story line to the book he was supposedly reading. "Kingsley, can you keep a secret?" he asked._

_Kingsley smiled at him and wondered what kind of a secret there could be about a comic book. "Of course," he told him honestly, feeling a lightening inside of him knowing that George wanted to share a secret with him._

_George scrunched up his face as he tilted his head back and forth in a show of embarrassment, and then after looking around to make sure no one was lurking in the shadows he looked up and locked eyes with Kingsley's for just a brief moment before looking down at what was held in his hand. Within a matter of seconds he released his grasp on the comic book to reveal a copy of 'Advanced Transfiguration to Transmogrify Your Truth' "It's a bit on the existential side, but it has some great theories in it. I just, well, I have a reputation to uphold and all that. And besides, if 'Mione caught me reading this she would be hounding me with questions and opinions. I love the little bird alright, but when she gets going on her books, she's an unstoppable force, and a bossy one at that," he laughed. _

_So did Kingsley, who realizing his erection had waned peeled off his outer robes and jewel toned long-sleeved button down shirt to reveal an equally sweaty and clingy black vest. "I suppose I was a bit hotter in all of that than even I realized," he murmured as he took a seat. "I can see your point about Miss Granger, she is voracious in her pursuit of knowledge," he intoned warmly, his voice deep and carrying a hint of a chuckle._

_George smiled warmly, happy at how easy he found it to talk to the older man. "Yeah, but she is growing into a pretty little bit that one. Give Ron a year or two for his bollocks to drop and let him get the nerve to actually chat her up a bit and he'll have a right fit bird on his hands. A feisty little bossy thing sure, but who's he to complain," he exclaimed happily. _

_Kingsley, taking his chances decided to ask the obvious question. "So why don't you just go after her then?"_

_George was in the middle of sipping his Fire Whiskey and nearly sputtered it across the table. "Ha, not bloody likely. I don't think she's my type, besides; she's Ron's far as I can see, and she just doesn't know it yet. 'Sides, mum would likely box my ears if I even thought about sweet little 'Mione," he told him, rubbing a finger over one of his ears imagining the pain his mum would cause. _

_Kingsley laughed at his obvious fear about his mother's wrath, not that he would blame him. Molly Weasley was not someone you wanted to upset. "Sorry, I just, well you never go out like Fred does, I thought that maybe you had your sights set a little closer to home," he stated, trying to hide his obvious interest in George's preferences. _

_George laughed again. "Fred always was a ladies man; I am more the wing man really. I guess I just get a bit bored by it all. And girls are so damned high maintenance and I tend to say the wrong things and muck it all up anyhow. If on the other hand I play the part of devilishly handsome twin who's simply got high standards that no one can meet…well that's a different story," he explained. _

_Kingsley laughed at George's explanation. So maybe he wasn't gay, not that it mattered really. Whatever horribly __inappropriate thoughts he was having about his friend's son were going to go away soon enough anyhow. For the time being though he found him to be a great conversationalist and soon the two fell easily into a conversation about the book George was actually reading. Kingsley told him that he never truly excelled at Transfiguration, but was more than fair with Potions, Arithmancy, and Defense. George confided in him that he was working on some projects without Fred that were more attuned to defense than their usual wares, while Fred was working more on the Edible Dark Marks and the like that served to really undermine old 'MouldyWorts' as George had called him. _

_They talked openly and freely into the early hours of the morning before Kingsley noticed George stifle a yawn and suggested that the younger man get some sleep. _

That all seemed so long ago now. How he had hated himself for lusting after Arthur's son. Talking to him though brought on all new emotions that he hadn't wanted to acknowledge lest they grow. Now, lying naked in bed with George sleeping so peacefully curled into his side, his head on his chest, arm slung over his waist, and a leg that had at some point managed to come up and over to nestle between Kingsley's, he knew he couldn't give this up.

Kingsley finally gave up and slept for a few hours with George until soft fingers were lightly caressing the strong line of his jaw and light kisses were peppering his chest. Kingsley blinked groggily and looked down at his red headed lover as he smiled against his chest. "Morning George."

George sat up and looked lovingly at Kingsley. "Good morning lover. I got a message just a few minutes ago. Ginny's doing alright, and has promised to fly under the radar as much as she can till we can think of a way to get her out. Neville's in charge of the resistance and he won't back down, but he wants her out of it and safe. I agree, so I think if we can we should do like you said, work on an extraction from the train. It's the safest, then she can hide out here with us," he explained.

Kingsley looked contemplative for a moment before he finally spoke. "It sounds like a good plan. If Ginerva can stick with it that is. Why don't I go make us some breakfast and we can spend some time together before I have to head out?" he offered.

George looked like he had fallen in love at that moment. "You cook?" he asked.

Kingsley laughed and shook his head. "Yes George, I can cook. I have lived on my own for nearly twenty years now, it was either that or go broke eating out. I happen to like my money, so I learned to cook," he told him, realizing he should have cooked for him sooner. The phrase 'There is no quicker way to a man's heart than through his stomach' was never truer than when said about a Weasley.

A little while later the two men shared a breakfast of pancakes and eggs with kippers. They talked happily of nothing in particular until their plates were cleared and Kingsley had to say goodbye.

"I wish you didn't have to go," George told him, holding tight to the front of his shirt.

Kingsley kissed the top of his head. "I know George, and it will likely be spring before I can get any time to meet with you, unless there is something pressing I can actually take to the Order. I've been tasked with hiding Muggle-Borns away in various safe houses and between that and my Auror duties; I won't have any time off. I will write. Work on those notebooks, they could come in handy," he informed him with a touch of sadness in his voice, both for the man he would miss and the Witches and Wizards he would have to take and move from their homes so that they would be safe.

George hated to be parted from him from so long, but he knew it couldn't be helped. "I'll miss you Kings. I'll write though. All the time, and I'll work hard on the notebooks, it's a good idea really. Brilliant you are, too brilliant. If you were daft they wouldn't rely on you so much and then you could stay here with me," he pouted.

Kingsley held George close. "I love you George, remember that."

"I love you too."

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Love it, hate it? I'm pretty pleased with it myself. Reviews are like coffee, and I'm addicted to both. Until next time, take care. Love you all.

*lily*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Well if you think that it belongs to me the rock you are living under must be fairly large.

**A/N:** Here is the latest chapter in the George and Kingsley love story. The two men get to know each other better. I hope that you enjoy!

***fresh new lily***

Kingsley was scowling angrily as he threw the paper down on his dinette table, accidentally knocking his tea cup off its saucer spilling lukewarm tea across the table's surface and dripping onto the travertine tiled floor. The Wednesday edition of the Quibbler was an unfortunate blow to morale. It would seem that after the disappearance of his daughter Xenophillius Lovegood had had decided to betray all of his beliefs, wrackspurts, nargles, and Harry Potter. It made sense, the Death Eaters were sure to use his daughter as leverage to gain his paper as another tool for their propaganda campaign. The Order had in all actuality seen it coming, but it didn't take away from the blow. The Quibbler had been one of the few sources of information and hope for those in the side of the light. The editor, who at one point had been seen as just a barmy old fool with a nutter of a daughter - both who believed in impossible creatures and tales, had been using his paper as a beacon of hope, spurring Harry and his compatriots on in their secretive quest, and giving hope to those who needed it that their savior had not given up on them and that there were still those who believed in equality and love and not the oppressive tyranny that was quickly sweeping their world.

Now the front page of the Quibbler showed a very different version of Harry. A defeated looking fifteen year old boy, whose face belied the pain he felt at the loss of his Godfather, was staring back from the newsprint, looking side to side slowly taking in the commotion that had surrounded him. The words 'Undesirable No. 1" were emblazoned across his chest. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had the unfortunate distinction of being Undesirables No. 2 and 3, their faces taking up the lower half of the opened front page. The inside was no better. Kingsley wished sadly for an article about moon-sprite mating rituals.

The month of January was drawing to a close and the weather had been bitter cold, slushy, and depressing in London when he had left the Ministry the night before, but his country cottage out on the outskirts of Kendal was his little secret escape. Very few people knew he lived there. Remus and Tonks were among the few. He had grown quite close and protective of the Metamorphmagus as her training partner for the Auror Corps. Remus had been an old school mate and the two had easily founded a friendship with the re-instatement of the Order. Tonks had begged Kingsley to be a good partner and friend and help her to seduce the older werewolf. Kingsley had instead warned Remus to run as far as he could from the crazy witch, telling him that she was far too headstrong and pushy even if she was unwaveringly loyal and kind. He told Remus that he couldn't see what the two had in common, the age difference was staggering and while she had gotten enough NEWTS to make it into the Auror program she wasn't particularly gifted in anything but defense. She had a tendency to show her age too often in a fit of anger and could be annoyingly immature and unrealistic. In the end he had done a piss poor job of warning his friend away from his partner, she had managed to pull him in anyways. But Kingsley had to admit that they fit in an odd way. She brightened what Kingsley knew to be a rather dim life for his friend, and he toned her down and brought out a more serious and adult side to her that Kingsley had been personally grateful Remus had uncovered. It was, now that he thought about it, not so dissimilar to his budding relationship with George, the age gap was more extreme of course, and George was certainly less experienced than Tonks had been when it came to relationships; Kingsley would love greatly to forget walking into the loo at work to find her starkers with a Ministry worker he was happy to never learn the identity of, there was no mistaking the bubblegum pink spikes unfortunately. There were other similarities, both Tonks and George were deceivingly jovial, always smiling and laughing, yet he knew that both were dead serious when they needed to be and could be counted on in a fight.

Now looking out at the snowy meadow and the snow covered rooftops in the town in the distance he wished he could bring George there. He loved his home; his job with the Muggle Prime minister had afforded him a peaceful escape from magical London, though he still kept a flat in town which served to keep his true address a secret. He had spent years rebuilding the cottage after he had purchased it from an aging muggle couple. The home was warm and inviting, balancing warm earth tones with vibrant jewel tones and dark rich woods. His garden was his pride and joy, though it was hard to tell in the winter just how much work he put into it every year, tending his roses and African tulips that he had imported on his last trip to his ancestral home, now occupied by a distant cousin since the passing of his parents when he was just a boy.

He wanted to be able to share his peaceful retreat with George, a man he was steadily growing to love more and more deeply. He missed his young lover, not having seen him for weeks, and knowing that many more would pass before they could be reunited. George had sent him one letter since they had last been together. It was comforting to read and re-read the messy scribble that went on for nearly three feet of parchment. An additional foot of parchment had been included that was strictly Order business, appraising him on his most recent news from the D.A. within Hogwarts – nothing much had changed on their front, though they were becoming more bold in their defiance and it was likely to get someone hurt – and letting him know that as of yet no suitable solution had been found for multi-channel communication. The other three feet of parchment, the ones meant solely for Kingsley's eyes were filled with George's private thoughts.

George had written predictably of his affections for Kingsley, and of how he missed him and the sense of peace his presence brought to his life. It was however his heartfelt confessions about his worry for his sister, who he was certain had faced further torment within the walls of Hogwarts, that had Kingsley wishing he had been able to visit his ginger-haired lover. He knew that promises of an Easter extraction for his sister were of little comfort to George who had always been terribly protective of the young woman.

Kingsley had written back, his eloquent words promising that if they made it out of the war alive he would make his absence up to George. He told him of his tiresome days working within the new regime set up at the Ministry, and how it sickened him to be forced to participate in the interrogations of Muggle-borns and Muggle sympathizers. He told George that the highlight of things had been when the toad-faced Umbridge had attempted to unite her line with Yaxley's, suggesting that her equally toad-faced niece, Brumhilda who was sure to be resplendent in gaudy pink robes with an overabundance of tacky bows, would be a wonderful 'lady companion' and good breeding-stock. He let George know that he had shared a nice good laugh with Arthur about that one. It wasn't enough though. he wished for the freedom to speak openly with George on a variety of subjects, to get to him as well as two lovers, not lost in the middle of a gods forsaken war, should be free to do.

As Kingsley was sending a well-placed 'evenesco' at the mess made by his tea he heard a sharp tapping at the kitchen window. He knew that only owls could make it past his wards without at the very least triggering one of his alarms; however he was still always wary of unexpected post. He slowly opened the window to let the barn owl in and retrieve her burden and offered her a small bite of toast. The owl took off immediately, so he knew that whoever the letter was from they hadn't expected him to reply.

He was preparing to scan the neatly folded parchment that created a wax sealed envelope when he noticed the design in the wax was that of a lynx cuddled around a small fox, his and George's Patronus'. Kingsley smiled warmly, and forgetting all about the scans he had planned to run slid his pen knife under the wax seal and opened his latest letter from George. He was surprised when instead of a sheet of parchment, as he had expected, two small leather bound books fell from the envelope and resized themselves to be normal sized journals. One was a lovely jewel toned blue, Kingsley's favorite color and held the likeness of a lynx, much like the one that was on the wax seal. The other notebook was bound in a deep, rich red with an embossed fox grinning slyly at him, the magical image playfully batting his tail. Kingsley opened the blue book to find it empty of words. He checked the other notebook but it too was blank. No matter what revealing spell he tried it was not successful. Examining the two books as well as he could he finally found something. George had left him a clue. In very small lettering on the back of the red notebook were the words 'For all the secrets I behold and promises I keep, for all my dreams to grow old with my love that runs deep, for a place in my heart beginning right now, I would be truly amiss if I did not vow to seal my promises with a kiss' George had written him poetry.

It was terribly sweet, even if it wasn't the best poem known to man. He knew however that a deeper meaning than promises of love was to be found within the words. Kingsley read it out loud to himself over and over again; finally shortening it to what he believed was the most pertinent information. _The words 'For all the secrets I behold' could very well pertain to the little book, and 'seal…with a kiss' could it be that easy?_ Kingsley thought to himself.

Deciding to test his theory he turned the little book over and placed a light kiss to the grinning fox. The fox appeared to like the gesture and did a backflip before settling into a fixed state, not something Kingsley was sure foxes did naturally, but this was George. Slowly he opened to book and was happy to see George's messy scrawl covering the page.

_29 January 1998_

_My Kingsley Bear,_

_Do you like the__nickname? I have decided that while your Patronus may be a very fitting lynx, to me you are a bear. You are my protector, ferocious in the face of danger and like a lovey bear when I am sad and in need of comforting. I like it, so I plan on using it!_

_To business then. I see that you have managed to__unlock the secret of the notebook. Well, hopefully it was you, or a very complex little charm just went to waste, and well, I would have to say that the cats out of the bag…So assuming it is indeed you, and you kissed the little fox then you now know how to access your letters. As I mentioned before I haven't managed multi-channel communication but I was able to use the protean charm to mirror the Journals, I just had to make two sets. In the red will be my letters to you, they will stay, and be concealed and revealed with your kisses, and your kisses alone (the charmed image each have built in memory wards and will only respond to the one who first kissed the images, in this case you) it should serve to keep our correspondences private, though I understand if you would rather remove the parchment and destroy in case it is somehow lost or stolen. Regardless of your decision on that front the journals will never run out of pages, just as my heart shall never run out of love for you. Am I being cheesy enough yet Bear? Well, as I said, the little fellas on each journal are charmed to respond to your kiss, when my fox is waving his tail at you it means that there is a new letter from me. All you have to do is kiss him and the words will appear for you, kiss it again and they shall be hidden until your lips once again grace the cover. To reply you simply write in the blue book, and kiss the lynx to send the words to me. The lynx on my book will prowl and I will know you have written. I hope you like it. It has taken me weeks to get these to work, but I it was worth it. You and I can now test their efficiency while I work on getting the multi-channel communications to work, if I can make it so that we each have notebooks that are all linked, without the need for a separate notebook to carry for each person you communicate with, it could be useful. I'm working on it._

_Now, on to more personal matters. I miss you terribly. Fred thinks you must have slipped me a potion because I can't seem to do much of anything without wanting to share it with you, and I don't sleep half as well as those few blissful nights I was in your arms. Fred, you see, is my other half, quite literally really. His strengths tend to show where I am most weak and our hearts and minds are forever linked, beating and thinking as one. It is funny when that is often how true love is described, and yet I find it to be so utterly different. You see, where I know what is on my brother's mind, and I can feel his anxiety palpitating through the thin walls, I feel my very soul reaching out to yours. I know, somehow Kingsley, it will always be you. It seems so silly to be making suck proclamations when we are just at the beginning of this, but it is a truth that beats so deeply in my soul I cannot deny it. And, well I am a Gryff after all and what are we best at if not running in head first, with everything we have. I don't know if you believe in destiny or fate, then again if Harry gets a destiny why can't I right? It's just, that I can't help but feel like it was always going to be you. You seemed to see the truth of me that no one else could. You helped me to see the truth as well. I never understood why I wasn't happy to have the same thing that everyone else seemed to want. My charm and devilishly good looks won me the heart of a beautiful girl, and yet when I had it I had no clue what I should do with it. Everything was lacking and grey before you. Okay, so now I know that Angelina was obviously lacking certain parts I have come to find quite necessary to my sexual enjoyment, but it is the meeting of the souls that I know is something I share uniquely with you. I feel sorry for every other sod out there who won't know that feeling. Are we destined to be? I hope so because if not I have been waxing rather ineloquently now for the last fifteen minutes trying to convince you of a falsehood. I like to believe that our love was fated, that there is more than just the in's and out of everyday life and this blasted war. I have faith Kingsley that we will make it through, because what cruel fates would give me my one destined true love only to rip it from me? I hate to think the fate would be such cold wenches, don't you?_

_Now, whatever you do, don't tell Fred I said all that. He would never let me live it down. As it is he still teases me__mercilessly about finding you in my bed. He always thought he was the only other bloke I'd share a bed with, so I think he's jealous. And, I just admitted something terribly embarrassing didn't I? Well, there's no taking it back now. George Weasley, Gryffindor member of The Order of the Phoenix, on occasion still shares a bed with his twin brother when one of them can't sleep. It's one of our deepest secrets and I am entrusting it to you._

_I worry about him. This war has literally separated us for the first time in our lives. He has his assignments, and I have mine. He is however openly spitting in the face of everything Sir Mouldywarts stands for. He is out there every week making a target of himself. I suppose it makes a target of me as well, seeing as mum can't even tell us apart all the time. You always could, how do you that by the way? Well, as I was saying, he is out there defying Sir Dirtyshorts and twice now their location has been raided by the snatchers. Last time Fred god hit with a nasty burning hex and we were lucky that our chosen occupation means we carry loads of burn paste. What if it had been worse Kingsley? I don't know what I would do without Fred. He was always the braver of the two of us. He always was the first to rush into things, I was always fast at his heels, but that was more to make sure that he was safe than my own personal wish to put myself in danger. Not very Gryffindor of me._

_I worry most about Ginny and Ron right now. Ron may be an annoying little git most of the time, but I know that he is out there risking his neck, and we have no way to know if any of them are alive, or if he ever found Harry andHermione when he went back. I still can't believe the git abandoned them out there. At least he finally saw sense and went back. But I have no idea what they are even doing. No one does, other than running. I swear mum almost lost it that day the three of them went to the Ministry for whatever hair brained scheme they had. I hope it was worth it. But Gin, little Ginny is fighting the snakes in the castle every day, and they have stopped telling me of her punishments, but I know that she is still having them. I don't understand what the Great Bat was thinking when he gave them detention with Hagrid however. I still cannot believe that the three of them tried to steal the sword. That seems like so long ago now. March, and Easter break, seem so far away when every day I know she is at risk for unthinkable pain. I thought that the worst she would have to endure was Harry leaving her heartbroken. How naive I was. There is so much at risk in this war Kingsley. It at times feels impossible to think that we can win when we are losing all our battles. I need hope again Kings. We all do._

_I miss you. I love you._

_Always yours,_

_George._

Kingsley closed the journal and pressed a lingering soft kiss to the fox still wagging his tail playfully at him. As soon as his lips left the warm leather the fox stood still, awaiting George's next letter when he would get to play again. Kingsley was lost to his thoughts. George had filled two pages with his thoughts, rambling on at times, but honest and heart felt. He was so trusting with Kingsley when it came to his heart that Kingsley felt unworthy. George was brilliant, that much was certain. The notebooks were beautiful and clever. This letter was so different from the ones he had sent him before. Usually there was at least a foot of writing that sent Kingsley's pulse racing and caused his hardened member to strain painfully against his pants. This letter had been devoid of sexual innuendos and dirty pictures. Kingsley knew it was because George was so scared. Everyone was. War was waging all around them, even if battles were few.

Eager to test out his new journals Kingsley grabbed his blue bound one and set to write George back.

_29 January 1998_

_My Dear George,_

_Words will not begin to express how brilliant I think you to be. These journals are such a wonderful gift, much is you love. You ask me of fate and destiny, and truths I do not know. I know this, my love for you is stronger than anything I have felt before, and I am certain that none will ever again compare. Was it fate that sent my parents into town when I was a boy of nine, to be killed from behind when a poor beggar saw my mother's jewels? For if they had not died then I would not have gone to live in England with mother's sister, and would not have attended Hogwarts. I would not be in the Order. I would not know you. I do not know the answer to that question, and if I did it would beg more questions still, but I know that I am grateful to have you in my life. For me that is enough. It is more than I ever expected._

_You ask me George, how I can always tell you from Fred, and the answer to that is much easier for me to find. I can see it in your eyes, a glitter in them that seems just for me. There is a spark about you that I noticed long before it was right for me to look. One day it was as if I saw you. I saw George, not one of the infamous Weasley twins, but you. I saw the depth of your soul and it called to mine. For two years I watched as you grew into the man I knew you had it in you to become.__I watched as your body developed into a long, lean, beautifully sculptural, freckled work of art that begged to be touched, and yet I knew I could not. More than once old Mad-Eye caught me watching you for longer than I should have and called me on it. I used to worry that he would tell your parents. What would they think of their friend if they knew where my eye strayed too often to be considered proper? I wonder that still._

_What will we do George, when the war is over? I have never broadcast my relationships to the world. There was never any need; none meant anything to me in the end. I thought as a boy, younger than you are now, that I was perhaps in love, but there was always something holding me back, and in the end we parted ways. Since then there has been no truly meaningful relationships in my life. None until you. Now I cannot see myself with anyone else. You fit so perfectly against my side at night when we sleep that it is as if you were made to go there. Your body is perfection in my eyes, but it is your mind and your heart that have me so terribly captivated._

_Unlike anyone I have known you make me laugh and smile and hope. It is foolish to hope for this to end in our favor George? All I know now is that I wish for nothing more than for you to make it through this whole. The world will need you in it. You were right George; it is in times such as these that we find ourselves fighting against the darkness when we need laughter the most. We also need love, and you have given me both. So that brings me back to my question George. What do you want when all is said and done? I know that now we cannot risk anyone knowing, it was foolish to think we could have ever kept it from Fred of course, but for now no one else can know. Why then is it, when I have never bothered to publicize my relationships in the past, that I find it so painful to keep you a secret? You deserve so much more George. You carry too much on your shoulders for one so young. I wish I could hold you at night protect you from your fears and hold you closely where I know that you are safe. Someday George I want to bring you to my home, and keep you here with me, to share all that I have built with you. For now this house seems so cold and empty without love to fill its walls. My bed seems so cold now that I have shared yours._

_Whether it be destiny or fate or just damned good luck that brought you to me George, there is nothing in this life I am more grateful for._

_Talk to Fred. Tell him your concerns; I am certain he can feel your anxiety just as well as you can feel his. Tell Ginny to hold out and prepare. I can't be seen on the train. Against everyone's wishes, her husband's most especially, Tonks has volunteered for the job. She is to take Ginny and apparate all over the place to cover her tracks. She will then bring her here. I will keep her safe overnight and bring her to you. Do not tell her the details George, if the information got out…Just trust that Tonks and I will keep her safe, as we all trust you and Fred will do as well._

_Do not be embarrassed about sharing a bed with Fred. I think it is wonderful that you are so close with him. We all have out secrets and our comforts in this life. I have my roses and my tulips. In the spring I spend days tending to my garden, pouring all of my frustrations into my work and let it fly away with the pollen. I take clippings to an old woman in town here who I met many years ago while at the market when I first bought my home. She said I reminded her of her grandson, though she is whiter than you are. We have tea and biscuits and I read to her because she can no longer see the words on the pages of her favorite books and has no one left to read them to her. She is so sweet and kind and made me feel welcome here when first I moved here.__It is for her that joined the Order. Why would anyone think that she is unworthy because she does not possess magic. She possesses love, and that is the best any of us can hope for. So now you know one of my secrets as well love._

_Be safe love. I hope to hear from you soon. I will try to sneak away in a fortnight or so, I miss you._

_Do not doubt my love for you is as real as the stars are bright._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Kingsley Bear_

Kingsley shut the journal and kissed the lynx on its cover, wishing he could kiss his young lovers lips. Instantly the small lynx began to pace across the front of the journal. His letter sent. Kingsley smiled at George's brilliance again before getting up, taking both journals with him to tuck into the drawer beside his bed. Before he tucked them away he pulled out the letters he had received from George before, and the one very sexy image that kept him warm at night, and slipped them into the pages of the red journal.

In a tiny attic flat in London George danced with joy as the lynx on his journal began to pace.

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? Things will really start to pick up from here on out as the war gets more intense, and their relationship continues to grow. Reviews are as always appreciated! Thanks for reading. Till next time.

***lily***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nothing herein that you recognize belongs to me.

**A/N: **Okay, boys and girls, here it is: The next chapter in this saga. Things are starting to get really dangerous for our lovely couple and well, just about everybody. Soon there will be all kinds of action. For now…

Well just read, and enjoy. I think that's a spiffy plan if I do say so myself.

Thanks for all the support, you guys rock!

***fresh new lily***

George and Kingsley spent a vast amount of time testing the notebooks George had made for them. George was happy to have a means of communication with Kingsley because as it stood they hadn't seen each other in over a month. The war was heating up all around them and neither man had an opportunity to get away. Instead they used the stolen moments they could find to write each other quick notes, letting them know they were alright and missing each other dearly. George's letters tended to get a bit more on the lascivious side than Kingsley's but both men looked forward to the moment their notebooks would animate, indicating a message from their lover. They did of course use them for their original purpose as well, passing information pertinent to the war and the success of the Order.

Kingsley never did get to visit George in February like he had promised, and over a month had come and gone since the two had been able to see each other. St. Valentine's Day had come and gone with very little notice on either man's part. There simply wasn't time to think of holidays when they were busy fighting what seemed to be a losing battle against the Death Eaters and Lord Voldermort.

The Order of the Phoenix was falling apart. As it stood there were very few active members left alive who were of any use. Remus Lupin had gone underground in an attempt to gain favor with neutral werewolf packs that had yet to align themselves with Lord Voldermort and his growing forces. His wife, Tonks, was in hiding with her mother, Andromeda, and her son after the murder of her father, having contact with only Kingsley. Minerva McGonagall was stuck in the castle doing her best to protect her students against the Death Eaters that were now on staff and running the school. Arthur was constantly being tailed and monitored as a known 'muggle loving blood traitor' and had lost any ability to be truly useful outside of the promise of his wand when it came time to battle. His wife Molly was similarly hindered in any real efforts. That really left no one in the inner circle besides Kingsley who was in any position to be of use and the lower ranks were scattered and disheartened.

Without even noticing the shift Kingsley found himself in the position of interim leader of what was left of the Order of the Phoenix. He wasn't really thrilled with the job either. He hated having to make the hard decisions that had fallen to Albus in the past. Choosing to put the people you love in harm's way to win a war was not a job he wanted. But it was suddenly one he realized he had, there simply wasn't anyone else.

It was with this knowledge that Kingsley pulled out his Blue notebook and began to pen a note to George.

_19__th__ February, 1998_

_George, _

_I can only hope that this letter finds you well. Things are, as you know, spiraling out of control faster and faster and our forces are quickly being depleted. The Snatchers are more competent than we had given them credit for. Every day more muggle-borns and half-bloods disappear, some we know, like Ted Tonks, are never coming back. I am sure you realize that the Order was mostly made up of people who fit that category, your family is one of the few Pureblood lines in Europe that aren't, at the very least, sympathizers of Voldermort. This means that with a battle surely on the horizon our numbers are falling short. We cannot afford to lose more. _

_I know that you are not privy to what your brother is doing out there with Harry and Hermione but we can only hope that they are going to succeed in whatever task Albus has set them. When they do, if they do, we will fight. If they don't, we will fight anyways. Either way George, this war could very easily be lost. __We need every advantage we can get. _

_It is with this in mind that I must ask more of you. I know you are aware that Fred has been working to relocate some families to safe-houses, but it is no longer enough, and Remus is no longer available to assist him in his task. You two have always worked best together George, and that is what we need now. There is no longer time to spare. _

_It pains me more than you can image to ask this of you George. I know you are capable, and yet something within me screams to keep you safe. But I need you, Fred, and Lee Jordan, if he is amenable as he is not an Order member officially, to go out and work actively against the Snatchers. Take out who you can, I would rather not have a bunch of dead Snatchers on our hands, but they are actively kidnapping people to be falsely imprisoned and most are killed. We have no prison available to us, and no more options. I do not wish you to be an assassin, but if it comes to you or them George…_

_First and foremost I want you to search for any Witch or Wizard in hiding and relocate them to one of the safe-house__s. They are all cramped, but there is little to be done about it. Whisperings around the Ministry say that many are believed to have fled into the forests in small groups. It will be dangerous, but I have faith in you, and you have tools at your disposal that the Snatchers lack. _

_Speak to Fred and Lee, and keep me posted. _

_I am so sorry to put this on you George, but there is no one left. No one I trust. _

_Please be safe, and take care of yourself, and each other. Keep me apprised of your progress and anything you hear while you are on this mission. _

_I miss you._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

_Never forget that George. When this war is over, if we make it out alive, I plan to never let you leave me side. Your love is what keeps me going. It is what I am fighting for. Please be careful. Keep your Journals with you. _

_Yours-_

_Bear._

George, who was usually bouncing around their attic flat in his best Lavender Brown impression upon receipt of a letter from Kingsley, was scaring Fred. Not a moment after plopping down on the ratty old couch to read Kingsley's latest letter the color drained from his face. His face was sullen and his eyes lacked the glint they usually held. Fred knew instantly something was wrong, and feared that his brother's lover, the man he knew his brother to be in love with, was breaking his heart. He just couldn't understand why. He did know however that he was not happy about it. George deserved to have that happiness in his life.

When a tear slid down George's cheek Fred lost it. "That bloody wanker! I swear I'll make him sorry he hurt my Gred! Who the bloody hell does he think he is playing you like that?" Fred raged.

George's head snapped up to stare bewildered at his screaming twin. "Fred…" he started, trying to explain what Fred had obviously misunderstood.

Fred wasn't having it. "Don't you dare defend him George! He isn't worth it. How could he just lead you on like that? Tell you he loved you just to split when you start thinking that this might be it, the one, you know? It's not right George, he can't do that to you!" he exclaimed as he paced angrily about George's small room.

George couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. He was rolling on his bed clutching his stomach as his laughter bellowed through the small flat. "You…sooooo mad…see your face…ha ha ha…" he went on incoherently through his laughter.

Fred stopped pacing and stared at his twin who managed to laugh himself right off his bed, landing with a hard 'thwack' on the floor. "Oi, you sodding ponce! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You a few Knut's short of a Galleon or something?" he asked irritably.

George pushed himself up off the floor rubbed his arse where he had fell. Trying to catch his breath he held his hand up to Fred, silently asking for a minute. George crawled back up onto the bed and flopped onto his back. With his breathing finally under control, and only a mild case of the hiccoughs he told Fred what was so funny. "He isn't leaving me you git!" he pronounced, tossing a pillow from the head of the bed towards Fred. "He wants us to go out on a mission. Talk about calling a Goblin a House Elf! I can't believe you just assumed that was what was wrong. I mean, I love you too Fred. And you're really sweet to jump to my defense like that. But you know... maybe next time you should wait till you actually know what's going on before you start shootin' hexes yeah? Here read." George reached behind him to where he had dropped the journal on the bed and flipped to the page in question, holding it out for Fred.

Fred took the journal from George's outstretched hand and began to read. Slowly he backed up until he was leaning against the wall for support. After a minute he had read the letter and was starting to feel like an arse. "Wow. That's, um…wow. Alright, well I may have…and I mean, maybe, might have, possibly, overreacted a little bit. He obviously loves you George, like really loves you," he said, feeling a little silly for jumping to conclusions so aggressively. "So, this mission…Shite this is heavy stuff George. He's right though. We need to do something if we expect to even have a shot of winning this thing. I mean, say Wonder boy, Little Miss Prefect, and Ickle Ronniekins actually do whatever it is they are out there trying to do and then Harry kills Snake Face, what does it matter if there's no one left? What's the point of winning the war if you are the only one alive onyour side? I say we get Lee and get going. I know where the safe houses are, we have plenty of supplies here. It's time to close up shop and be grown-ups for a while." He couldn't help wriggling his nose at the thought of being a grown up, even as he stood tall and puffed out his chest self-importantly.

George just sighed. "Yeah, I know. We have to. Let me write Kings, you go gather some supplies. I'll be out in a bit," he told his brother, taking his journal back. Just as Fred was walking out George called to him again. "Oh and Fred…thanks for having my back. Good to know you'd hex his balls off for me…but I like them the way they are thanks!" George couldn't help but giggle like a girl at his brothers scandalized and slightly nauseous expression.

"Oi! George, I may be happy that you're in love, and I couldn't give a fig if you were a poofter like Malfoy, I mean, he takes gay to a new plane, but I do NOT want to hear about Kingsley's balls and what you like them for! That my dear twin is way too much information," he said, laughing along with George as he turned and left to start preparing to head out.

George laughed and shook his head at his brothers retreating back. He loved Fred. His twin was so protective and it was rather funny. He understood though. He would be ready to hex the bollocks off anyone who dared to hurt his twin.

Once Fred was in the other room working to get their supplies together George swapped the blue journal Kingsley's letter had come in for his red on and began to write him back.

_19__th__ Feb. 1998_

_Bear,_

_Where do I start here?__ I don't know why I have been envisioning that my role in this war could be safely confined to my inventions. Rather silly of me. It is interesting to note that you have pretty much become the head of the Order. Bloody hot, I've been shagging the head of the Order! Mum would be so proud. If you could see that she does not find out that we are doing this it would be great though. She's likely go bonkers if three of her sons were out there she'd go bonkers. Well, more bonkers anyways. _

_Fred is working on gathering some supplies and getting in touch with Lee while I write this. I'll go through the supplies and make sure there isn't too much joke stuff in there. __I'll keep him in line. Actually, in all honesty, it's amazing how much we have each matured in our own ways with this war and our places in it. I am happy to be working with him again. It really is when we are at our best, and Lee is like the other corner of the triangle, he really adds strength to the team. Quite brilliant of you actually. _

_I know that you honestly hate to do this. I know that you never asked to do anything more than your job, take down the bad guys, keep the peace, and look damned shagable while you did it. You are a natural leader though Bear. The decisions, even though I know you hate making them, are good decisions. And people listen to you. People trust you. I think it might be that voice. I could listen to you talk all day. That deep velvety voice is the music behind all of my dirtiest dreams Bear. _

_I fucking love you. Do you know that? I don't think that once this war is over I'll be able to keep it in for long. Fred sees it plain as day. I suppose hiding it from Lee will be my first big test of secrecy. __Funny thing about Fred too; he lost it! Oh yes, he went off the deep end ready to hex your lovely bits off because he thought you were breaking my heart. I suppose I went a little pale when I read your letter, and he took it the wrong way. It was pretty cute actually, how protective he was. He was so prepared to take you on for hurting me. I think I might just let him if you ever did. _

_I know you __won't though._

_Speaking of protective brothers, what are the plans with Ginny? Will Tonks still be on the team to retrieve her? She is getting out of there right? Is she still coming here? Does that mean that this is a short term assignment? Just, well promise me she will be safe alright. _

_I hear Lee, I have to get going. I will let you know when we get set up where ever we are going first. Please be careful Bear. It may seem like you are so safe in your position, but don't think I forget that you are in the snake pit having to hide your true allegiances'. _

_I fucking love you Bear. _

_George_

George closed the red journal and placed a soft kiss to the cover sending the message to Kingsley.

After gathering the things he would need from his room, a few changes of underpants, a few jumpers, and his journals, George dashed out to join Fred and Lee who were hunched over maps of the woods in Europe where witches and wizards were believed to be in hiding.

"…talk in town that some groups were thought to be in the Forest of Dean. Snatchers don't tend to be very quiet when they plan in the pubs. Although I hear that that some are hiding out in cheap muggle motels, not using magic unless they have to defend themselves. It's all just rumor though," Lee was explaining to George, pointing to a big green area on the map. "Oh, hey there George. I was just telling Fred what I've been hearing around town lately. Come on, join the planning," he added turning to address George.

George smiled widely at his friend. It was good to see Lee again. George hadn't had the chance to see him much in a while. "Budge up Lee," George told him as he hopped over the back of the tatty sofa to land in the spot Lee had barely vacated to make room.

Fred looked over at his twin and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, silently asking if he had written Kingsley back. George just nodded. "Right then," Fred started, addressing both Lee and George. "Lee here, has somehow managed to procure us better brooms, says not to ask him how, and based on the face he made when I asked him anyways I'd guess it was rather embarrassing. But all that really matters is that you dear George are now the proud owner of a Nimbus 2000. May not be the best out there, but it's a fair sight better than the Cleansweep, yeah?" Fred exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to the three matching brooms propped up against the wall on the other side of the room.

George's eyes widened at the sight. 'Sweet Merlin! Where'd you manage to get those Lee?" he asked, completely ignoring Fred's warning not to ask.

Lee blushed, although it was hard to notice the change in color of his dark skin, but the look on his face gave it all away. "," Lee spouted, running all his words together.

"Huh?"

"Come again?"

"What was that?"

"I'm afraid Lee,"

"that you were talking,"

"a little fast there mate."

"Dear Gred and I,"

"simply couldn't understand,"

"so perhaps you should,"

"slow down a little"

"and start from the beginning." The twins told Lee from either side of him, jumping back and forth finishing each other's sentences as they were known to do.

Lee just shook his head and laughed. It was good to have his best mates together in the same place again. "It's so…you see…well the things is…" he sputtered.

"Spit it out Lee," both boys shouted at once.

Lee cringed. "Well, you know that me mum works part time at St. Mungo's right?" he asked. At their combined nods he went on. "Well, see, the thing is that Old Lady Mergolee, the one who owns the Quidditch shop; she came down with Dragon Pox a few months ago. Mum was the Jr. Medi-Witch on the Second Floor and got to know her a bit. When she finally got sent home, mum offered me up to help her out since it's just her at home and so yeah…I've been, ah, taking care of her and stuff," he grumbled.

Fred and George looked at each other over Lee's head and smiled. "Now, now Lee," Fred began.

"Surely you don't think," George took over

"that there isn't more," said Fred

"to this tale," finished George

Then the boys spoke together. "Now spill."

Lee shook his head. "I did some stuff; I took care of her, yeah. You got new brooms out of the deal. Now leave it. We have a bloody ton of work to do anyways."

A few hours later the boys were all packing the last of their supplies into bags and shrinking them down to fit in their pockets before mounting their brooms and taking off into the night sky, headed for the Forest of Dean.

Kingsley was lying in bed that night when he checked for George's response, not at all surprised to find his red journal had been activated with a new message. Kingsley quickly read through Georges words and was just about to close the book when new words appeared directly below the last line of his letter.

_Bear, _

_We landed in the Forest of Dean; so far we haven't had any issues. We'll set up camp and have a look around tonight, but for now we are really just going on some information Lee overhear at a pub. Seems the Snatchers like to talk when they drink. It may make for a good source of information. _

_I just wanted you to know that we are alright, and are getting started. I'll let you know if anything comes up. And don't forget, Bear, I love you!_

_George_

Kingsley smiled a little sadly. He hated sending George out there, but at least they had a starting point. He hoped that they could make a difference, and manage to stay out of trouble. The latter he was afraid, was simply asking too much.

**A/N:** Okay, so what do we think? George and the boy are out there too. What kind of trouble are they going to get into I wonder…And what will happen to Ginny. Stay tuned for the next episode…

Love you all.

***lily***


End file.
